Twilight Magic
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: Jayden may seem like a normal rebellious teenager, but looks can be deceiving. What happens when her and her friends go back to Hogwarts to find a new family has arrived and they act stranger than what they are used to? Harry Potter/Twilight crossover
1. Chapter 1: What we doing?

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!!**

Here is how you pronounce the name (most are made up):

Aacon (a-con)

Caidan (ki-dan)

Radosława Adélaïde Éliane Taiki (I have no idea how to even try to pronounce it) aka Raet (raw-eht)

Yuko Haruko (you-co har-o-co)

Jaymes Craig

Jayden

Madeline (mad-e-LYNN)

**IMPORTANT PLOT INFO: **Voldemort does not exist in here, all of the good guys like Dumbledore, Cedric, and anyone else who died never happened, Bella never met Edward….or did she…hmm… and normal ages dont matter in here...they were discovered late lol

* * *

**Chapter 1: what you doing today?**

"JAYDEN WAKE UP!"

I groaned and rolled over. Why did it have to be Monday?! In summer no less! Weren't you supposed to sleep in until like noon and then finally decide to roll out of bed to start your day? Well that's what I thought. Clearly my mother thought differently. I opened my eyes to look at the clock. It was 7:00. Why did she feel the need to wake me up?! I flopped my head back on the pillow, hoping she would ignore me and just leave for work.

Nope. She had other things in mind. Like pounding on my door! Ugh!

"I'm up!" I yelled at her through the door. I heard her walk off and start pounding on my brother's door.

I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. I was thin, not anorexic. I had long black hair with orange highlight (after much debating with my mother on that issue). I had green eyes with small brown streaks in them from my dad and I was somewhat tall like him as well. My brother was taller than me though. He was actually already the same height as dad and he was only 15, only 3 years younger than me. He had mom's blonde hair and blue eyes. His were really bright in the right light. But so were mine.

I walked over to my dresser and dressed quickly. I ran downstairs. I could hear my mom still pounding on my brother's door. He wasn't going to wake up. He was out late with his friends. I had met some of them but not all.

"Try to wake your brother up in an hour." My mother said coming into the kitchen.

"Sure." I said looking out the window. Great it was still raining. What do you expect when you live in Forks? It's the rainiest place that I have ever been too! You could never do much here because of it. You always had to create your own. Like…going to Wal-Mart and playing hide-and-seek in the clothing racks, or playing tag down the many isles. I smiled at the memories. I didn't hear my mother leave but when I turned around I found my brother leaning against the wall.

"Nice I think you pissed her off." I told him walking past him.

He just shrugged at me. "What are you doing today?" he asked as I sat down in the living room.

"I don't know yet. I guess-" I stopped. My phone was ringing up in my room. Yeah I can hear from downstairs. It's really not that loud I am just attuned to it. I ran up the stairs and looked at it. There was a message from Yuko asking me if I was doing anything today just like my brother had. I replied back to her that I had nothing planned so far and that we should see if Madeline, Jaymes, Caidan, and Raet all wanted to hang out as well. Raet is not her real name, her real name is really long and hard for me to pronounce so I call her Raet which are just her initials. Radosława Adélaïde Éliane Taiki was her real name. Most people just adapted to the way I called her that instead of trying to pronounce her actual name. Although, it is quite funny to watch the teachers try to say it the first day of school.

I walked back downstairs to finish talking to my brother. "What are you doing today?" I asked him sitting on the other couch. He shrugged again. "I think Yuko wants to hang out today. If you don't have plans you can come hang with us." I said telling him on the off hand. I wasn't for sure, since I hadn't asked him yet, but I think he like Yuko. And I knew for sure she liked him.

"Sure. What are you guys planning?" he asked looking over at me. He knew that my friends and I could be pretty crazy on days like these.

"Probably just another trip to Wal-Mart like yesterday." I said smiling. Yesterday we had decided to go there and have a sword fight with those plastic ones in the toy department. After that we decided to get down bikes for each of us and try to race around the store. But before anyone could stop us or yell at us we stopped and walked around like nothing was going on. The greatest adventure we have had so far would have to be the day that Jaymes knocked over the bubbles in the summertime isle and we made our own slip-and-slide. They were all great times.

He chuckled. "Sounds fun, who else is going?"

"I think everyone. Madeline, Jaymes, Caidan, Raet, Yuko, you and me." I said naming everyone, "so I guess it's the whole gang." I said looking over at him, smiling. Yuko messaged me back tell me that everyone was willing to go. "That settles it." I said standing up, "you're gunna want to go change. And bring an extra set with you!" I told him walking upstairs to get changed myself.

*******

We walked out to my Cobalt and got in. I loved this car! It was a yellow 2-door. **(pic on profile)** It wasn't brand new or anything but I still loved. It was just right for me. We headed over to Yuko's were she said everyone was going to meet. And sure enough as soon as we pulled up everyone was standing under the overhang on her porch. I honked at them to tell them that we were here and ready to go. They all ran to Yuko's car and got. I started heading in the direction of Wal-mart with them following me.

It didn't take us much time to get there. We were able to find parking spaces next to each other. We all got out and decided what we were going to do.

"This has to be something epic!" Jaymes said getting out from the back.

"It has to top it for the summer, since we are going back to school next week!" RAET said, coming over to join us.

The school she was referring to is not a normal one. You see everyone in this group all comes from a family of witches and wizards (well we think Jaymes might like a werewolf or something but anyway…) and we had all been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a great school! There were some many things a group of mischievous teenagers could do! And the great thing was that half the time we never got caught!

"Alright then, does anyone have any ideas as to how to make this epic?" I asked looking around at each other. Everyone looked like they were thinking really hard. Caidan came over and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him.

"How about we just go in and make up stuff as we go?" he asked shrugging.

"Sounds good." Aacon said, looking around at everyone but Yuko. I could see out of the corner of my eye she was doing the same thing. Maybe I will get a chance to ask her today.

"Let's go then!" Yuko and Madeline said at the same time, leading us into the store.

* * *

**ok so this is my new story **

**i hope you reveiw for me and tell me what you think! :D**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	2. Chapter 2: WalMart here we come!

**ok here is the next chapter to Twilight Magic! **

**i really hope you take the time to review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think i would greatly appreciate it! :D**

**Chapter 2: Wal-Mart here we come!**

We always had to play it cool when we first walked in the store. Make it seem like we were just here to buy some things. Caidan and I walked hand in hand into the warmth of the store. RAET and Jaymes were talking to each other; probably trying to decide what they were going to do today while we were here. And Yuko and Aacon were walking side by side but looking the opposite ways. I sighed. They so liked each other, but the hard part was trying to get the two of them together!

_Why not a good game of hide-and-seek to get things rolling? _I thought to myself. I lead everyone over to the clothing department. I acted like I was looking for something. I think everyone got the idea because when I looked around to find them they were nowhere to be found. I smiled. _They knew right away what I was going to do_. I thought to myself. I went from clothing rack to clothing rack looking for each of them. There were other people there looking for clothes and I knew this was going to be great.

I spotted a foot in one of the racks. I looked around it and there was someone looking at clothes on the same one. I walked slowly over to the rack. I knew whoever it was, was going to scare that person and that would end the game. And sure enough, I saw a hand holding a shirt that the lady was looking for pop out of the rack. There was a deafening scream and I took off. I saw everyone else jump out of their hiding places. We all split up so if the manager was called then he would only think it was one of us. I slowed down to a walk, making it over to the hair care products. Everyone always had a designated spot to go to if something like that were to happen. It just so happened that I was always near this one. I smiled. I stopped, making it look like I was looking for something.

I felt something wrap around my waist. I nearly jumped out of my skin! Then I heard him chuckle. "You know Caidan, you're a jerk." I said playfully, "was that you?"

"yep." He said laughing. I joined in.

"We should probably go to our next hot spot." I said, untangling myself from his grip.

"We could repeat Jaymes. They still have that aisle set up." Caidan said following me. My eyes lit up. Another slip and slide adventure? The last time was so hilarious!

"Ok but let's find everyone else first." I said walking over to the toy aisles, and sure enough everyone was there in different aisles no less but still there. I walked past each of them and one-by-one they followed me. Once we were all back together I turned to face them, "so Caidan thinks we should repeat Jaymes." I said looking at all of them while I said it. Everyone one of their faces lit up when I said that. All but one I should say. Aacon looked confused. I forgot that Aacon wasn't with us that time. He was sick or something.

"What did Jaymes do?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "follow us and find out." And with that we walked to the summer aisle. Why they ever had this aisle up was something I was so confused about. No one could ever put up a pool in their backyard because you would have to let some of the water out every other day! It was almost always raining, so you could never go out and blow bubbles with the little kids. I just thought this whole aisle was useless, but not today. Today it was going to provide was with quite a few minutes of fun. I found the bubble soap, and stopped right in front of it.

"Now you guys do realize that once we do this we will have to leave." I said looking at of them again. They all nodded. I went to grab the bubble soap that was too far out of my reach, only being able to inch it to the front with the tips of my fingers. I think Aacon finally got what I meant. Aacon or Caidan didn't help because they knew it was part of the plan. Finally the bottle teetered on the edge of the shelf and fell. I jumped out of the way, so as to not get hit with the large bottle. The cap popped off and the soap started to spill everywhere. I looked up at everyone with a grin on my face. They all had the same look.

I started to walk towards the bottle so it would look like I was going to try to pick it up. Once I picked it up I dropped it again making it look slippery. By now the soap was all over the aisle. Half the group was standing on one end of the aisle and the rest the other.

No one moved for a moment. They were all probably trying to figure out what they were going to do. The side I was standing on led back to the rest of the toys, and the other to the main aisle. That's when my idea hit. I signaled everyone to move out of the way.

I backed up a few steps and took off running. About half way down the aisle, I dove and landed on my stomach. I slid all the way out to the middle of the main aisle. Got many strange looks for people passing by, but I didn't care. It got the ball rolling for everyone else. I got up and went back over to the aisle. Caidan was sliding across on his feet. Raet looked around and found one of those body boards. She grabbed it and did the same thing I did but she landed on her knees. By now everyone was laughing and finding different ways to slide through the aisle.

Jaymes had decided to try what Caidan had done and slide on his feet. He took a few steps back and then started to run down the aisle. Once he hit the soap he turned sideways. He was actually able to spin down the whole length of it, until I think he finally got dizzy and fell on his ass. We all cracked up laughing along with him.

Aacon and Yuko had decided that they were going to try to pass each other way sliding. Well that didn't turn out to well either. Been on soap and sliding you have no control over which way you go. And fortunately for them they learned the hard way. They both took off at the same time but I could tell right away that they were going to hit each other. But did I say anything? Nope! I watched as they collided into each other. Aacon fell on his back with Yuko on top of him. Their faces were so close together. I was will one of them to kiss the other. But did I get my way? No. Yuko blushed and got up off of Aacon. Everyone else was laughing at what had happened. They decided to forget it happened and join in with us.

By the time we were ready to leave everyone was soaked from the soap. It was a good thing that we all had and extra set of clothes in our cars. I signaled to everyone that it was time for us to leave. Trying to get out of the store was fun for us, what with having the soap still on our shoes. We were slipping and sliding all the way to the front entrance. When one of the workers over by the carts saw us, she looked confused. I didn't blame her. It looked like we had just walked in from the rain only we were going to opposite way! We were still laughing at what we had done and seeing her face made me laugh even harder.

Good thing it was still raining. It was able to wash off some of the soap before we had to get in the cars.

"Was that great or what?" Raet yelled as we gathered around the cars again. Aacon and Yuko still looked embarrassed.

"It was great! I wish I would have brought my camera though!" I sad smiling.

"You guys hungry or what?" Jaymes said opening to door to where he was going to sit.

"Yeah!" we all shouted. Another crazy journey of ours was about to begin as we jumped in our cars and headed over to McDonalds.

* * *

**yea im sure probably think im odd by doind that but trust me when you live in a small town with not much to do you tend to find your own fun. :D**

**so tell me what you think now! **

**R&R **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: McDonalds?

**Ok so srry in advance but this on is actually shorter than the others.**

**hope you review at the end! it would be great!**

**Chapter 3: McDonalds anyone?**

When we got to McDonalds we grabbed our extra sets of clothes and ran into the restrooms to change. Once we were done changing I took everyone's clothes back out to my car, while they ordered. I ran back in and went up to counter to wait with the rest of them.

Once we had our food and we found the biggest booth that they had. I made it so that Yuko and Aacon were sitting next to each other. I knew he was going to kill me later for it but I didn't care. We were just sitting there when Jaymes decided he was going to be funny and throw a fry at me. So to retaliate I threw and ice cube down his shirt. I laughed when he started to squirm away from the cold. Unfortunately that caused Yuko to throw another fry at me and me I a fry at her. Soon it turned into a full on food fight with the fries. Aacon had a fry sticking out of his hair. Yuko somehow managed to get ketchup on her face. Raet had a fry sticking in her EAR! That couldn't be feeling too nice. But I guess she was paying attention. Jaymes and BBQ sauce all in his hair. Someone managed to get mayonnaise in my hair along with a piece of lettuce. Caidan had just about everything on him from just being in the corner. We had ketchup and pickles and lettuce and anything else you can image all over the table walls and windows. I guess it was a good thing I grabbed about the whole thing of napkins, because I'm pretty sure we were going to need them.

Once we had finally settled down enough I handed everyone a bunch of napkins. Caidan helped me clean my face and I helped him with his. Jaymes was trying to get the stuff off of his shirt while RAET was finding all of the fries that were in her hair. Aacon was trying to help Yuko clean off a spot on her face, but she just couldn't seem to find it. Aacon took the napkins out of her hand and wiped it off for her, smiling. _Aww that so cute! _I thought to myself. Again they were really close together and I knew from the look in my brother's eye that he was not going to let this pass again. I mean seriously what are the chances of it happening two times in one day?! Not very many. And sure enough he leaned in and kissed her right there. I smiled. It was so sweet. Jaymes and Raet were in their own little world right now. Only Caidan was watching with me. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me as well. It was just one of those sweet moments. I broke away from him to look back at the hopefully new couple, and say that they were practically making out right in front of us.

I cleared my throat hoping that they would break apart and they did. I gave them a funny look. Both of them were blushing over what had just happened.

"Come on; let's clean up so we can come back to this place." I said grabbing the stuff I could and putting it on the trays. Everyone joined in and we were done within a few minutes. We threw everything away and walked out to the cars.

"I think that was a great last day to summer, don't you think?" Jaymes said once we were at the cars. Tomorrow we would all have to be packing to get ready to go back to Hogwarts, and then get on the train and leave.

"Yeah, I do think it was a good last day." I said, looking around at everyone. Aacon and Yuko were standing a little further back talking. _Looks like my brother finally found someone_; I thought when he leaned in to kiss her again. "Well come on, movie night at my house!" I yelled climbing into my car. Aacon climbed into the passenger side and we took off. "So you and Yuko, huh?" I looked over at him and he was smiling.

"Yeah." Was all he said. He was like a love-sick puppy. It was quite funny. Now all we have to do if find someone for Jaymes and Raet and then we can have not just a double-date but and triple- or and quadruple-date (I didn't even know if that was such a thing…) but it was going to happen.

Everyone went to their house to grab some more clothes and their favorite movies. Aacon and I set up the living room for all of us. Once that was done I ordered pizza's and waited for everyone.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" I heard Jaymes yell walking through the door, everyone else following him. Jaymes was holding like 10 movies.

"Think you brought enough movies?" I asked eyeing them all.

"I couldn't pick just one!" he said, setting them on the coffee table.

"Ok. Well the pizza will be here in about 20 minutes, what should we watch first?" I asked sitting on the couch, Caidan sitting down next to me.

"I want to pick!" Raet said almost bouncing out of her seat.

I chuckled at her, "ok Raet. Go ahead." And with that she jumped off the couch grabbing a movie as she went and put it in the player.

And so the movie night began.

* * *

**ok so plz plz plz review for me!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Packing up and Heading out

**Chapter 4: Packing up and heading out**

Today was the day that all of us had to pack up to go back to school, back to Hogwarts. I really liked the place. It was so huge that you could basically get lost when you wanted to or if you didn't know what was what. All of us were going to head out the day before because we had to travel all the way to London just to get on the train to take us to the school. I was fine with it but sometimes it was a pain jumping from one thing to the other.

Everyone left my house early in the morning to get ready. We had a plane to catch at one so we had to make sure we had everything ready. It was a good thing our parents ordered our books and everything else ahead of time and sent it to us, or else we might be in trouble. I made sure all of my school robes were packed and all the books were in that I needed and all of my potion ingredients. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Professor Snape this year, but I guess there was no way around it.

"Jayden you ready yet?" Aacon asked coming into my room. I looked around my room one last time, making sure I had everything, and then turned to him, "yep!" I grabbed my trunk and walked downstairs with him following me.

I would be gone for almost a full year. We had a summer vacation for 3 months. I guess it was just like any other school. But with this one you lived there. It really was quite cool! You got to see your friends like all day long and you were no were near your parents! How could you not love it?! I looked around the house one last time. I know I sound like I am moving out, but I really do like this house even though I don't like its location. I heard Aacon chuckle behind me.

"We will be back." He said nudging me out the door to the car.

***

We met everyone at the airport just in time for the flight. Since we had all booked the flight at the same time we all sat next to each other. I was with Caidan; Yuko had traded with Jaymes to sit next to Aacon, so now Raet was sitting next to Jaymes. I don't think they minded it. We were all really good friends and they just talked about nothing in particular. We got situated for the long flight to London.

***

Now was the fun part.

We landed in London with only a few hours before the train left. We had to rush from the airport, find a cab and get to the right train station on time. It was always an adrenaline rush for us. And again like every other year, we made it just in time. There were 5 minutes left before the train took off. We all ran at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, single file and at full speed. Good thing that the wall wasn't closed off, or else there would be a massive pile up and 6 very hurt people.

Once I was on the other side I saw the magnificent steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. We have had many adventures on this train as well. Like the first time we all met, to Yuko and Caidan hiding in the racks so when some asked to sit with us, they would start moaning like we had just knocked them out. Every time the people that asked to sit with us found an excuse or somewhere else to sit. And every time we got a good laugh out of it! I don't think we would be able to do it this year since our cabin was full to the max.

We had left the door open so we could talk to people that were passing by. Since I was sitting right next to the door I heard the collective gasps before anyone else. I decided that I would get up and see what all of the commotion was about. I looked one way down the hall and found that everyone was staring the opposite way at something. I turned my head towards what all the commotion was about and nearly fainted! There, coming down the hall was five of the most beautiful beings that had probably ever stepped foot on earth! They each were like gods in themselves. All I could do was stare at them as they all passed our compartment. They seemed not to notice anyway as they walked by. I was able to pull my head back in and look at everyone else who were in their own little conversation and hadn't seen who just walked by.

"Who are they?"

***

After a very long train ride trying to figure out who those people were, we had finally made it to the school. Stepping out into the fresh mountain air made me clear my mind.

I could see Harry, Ron and Hermione getting off the train and few sections ahead of us. We had met on our first year as well. They were the same age as us. I ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" I said stopping next to them.

"Hello, Jayden." Hermione greeted me.

"Hey." Ron and Harry said together. I smiled at them.

"How was your summer?" I knew that all three of them hung out during the summer.

"Not too bad. Yours?" Hermione said.

"Eh, you know. Creating mischief here and there. Nothing new I guess." I told them shrugging my shoulders.

"Forks still as boring as ever, I see." Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Come on!" Yuko yelled running ahead dragging Aacon with her.

"Well looks like I better go. See you all later!" I said waving at them. I smiled at Yuko and grabbed onto Caidan's hand pulling him with me as well. I heard Jaymes's and Reat's laughter behind us. This year was going to be great. And we were going to make it too, since it was our last, except for Aacon. He still had a few more years to go.

***

We all found seat next to each other at the table including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's sibling, Ginny.

The sorting ceremony took place. The gods that I had seen on the train were being sorted with the first years, but they didn't look any older than me or anyone else in the group. I wonder if there was a glitch in their system. I watched as one by one they got called up to the hat.

Edward Cullen, who was the one with the funny brownish color hair, came over to the Gryffindor table along with Emmett, who was nothing my but muscles and curly brown hair. The smallest one out of their whole group with black hair and seemed to dance up to the hat, Alice Cullen, went over to Hufflepuff, along with the only blonde boy there, Jasper Hale. Jasper and the other blonde must have been twins. And sure enough my thoughts were confirmed when Rosalie Hale was called up, the last of the group. The hat had decided to put her in Slytherin.

Edward and Emmett made their way to the end of the table were the older kids in the house sat. So they _were _older than the first years. They sat down right next to our group, and being the kind one that I am, I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Jayden." I said holding out my hand to the one called Edward.

"Hello. Edward Cullen." He told me, shaking my hand, "and this is my brother Emmett."

"Nice to meet you both. This is Caidan, Jaymes, Raet, Yuko and Aacon my brother." I said waving to each one in turn. Everyone smiled at each other.

"Sorry for intruding, but you're new here correct?" asked Hermione, leaning around me to see Edward.

"Correct. We just transferred over. My father didn't like it too well at the other school and he heard that Dumbledore was needing another doctor here so we came here." Edward informed us.

"Are all of you related?" Ron asked joining in on the conversation.

Edward chuckled, "I am related to Emmett and Alice. Our father and mother are working here at the school and the other two, Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins and they were adopted by our parents."

"What does your mother teach?" Aacon asked.

"I'm not for sure. She didn't get a full description of the job when she was offered it but Esme is up for anything." Edward said chuckling again. "And I have to say this place is really great." Edward said looking up at the ceiling that was reflecting the night sky.

We all looked up as well. I truly was beautiful looking. I smiled. This was the only time Aacon and I were able to see the stars, since Forks was always covered with clouds.

As we were all talking the rest of the first years were sorted into their houses. By the time Edward said that it was great here Dumbledore stood up and started his speech.

"Welcome first years, welcome back to the returning. I would like to introduce the new additions to the staff. Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be helping Madam Pompfrey in the hospital wing and his wife Professor Esme Cullen who will be teaching a special class on the Muggle world."

"Well there you got your answer Aacon." Edward said smiling at my brother.

"And now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, and food appeared right in front of us. Edward was still looking up at the staff table. I followed his gaze to his father, and I caught that he just nodded.

"Excuse me," Edward said getting up along with his brother Emmett, "I have to have a word with my father." He said heading out of the great hall. I saw that the rest of his family left as well.

**EdwardPOV**

As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech I found my father and he just nodded knowing what I meant. I excused myself from the table and walked out of the hall with the rest of my family following.

"Alice, how is jasper going to do?" I asked in vampire speed, once we were out of the hall.

"He will be fine; he will just have to hunt a few more time than normal." She said wrapping an arm around him.

_I wonder if he has a girlfriend._

_What are they doing?_ I was able to hear Hermione. I knew we would have to watch out for her. She was very observant.

_Are they all family?_

_What is with their eyes?_ This voice I recognized as Jayden's.

This place was going to be torture. It seemed like everyone within a matter of minutes was drooling over us, which I guess is to be expected, and Hermione and Jayden were starting to wonder.

"Dumbledore knows what we are." Carlisle said as soon as he joined us along with Esme. "But he knows that we are not like normal. Like Alice said Jasper will have to hunt a few times more to be on the safe side." Carlisle said nodding to Jasper. I knew Jasper didn't like being the weak one and that he was trying his best not to do it anymore.

"So Esme what are you teaching?" I asked once Carlisle was done.

She smiled at me, "I figured you would have picked it out of my head."

I just shrugged at her, "I try to avoid unless you're yelling it out at me." I said glaring at Emmett, who was not listening to the conversation at all but thinking about Rosalie, very loudly I might add. I punched him in the arm to knock him back to reality.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked holding his arm that I punched.

"I don't need to see those." I hissed at him. His yelling caused everyone in the Great Hall to look over to where we were standing outside. I turned back to Esme.

"Well like Dumbledore said it is a special class." She said smiling again.

"Since no one knows what we are yet, Dumbledore figured it would be best if Esme taught a special vampire class to teach people how to distinguish between a newborn and someone who drinks animal blood to some like us."Carlisle finished for her.

"But won't that give us away once she gets to talking about people like us?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends on how we act around them." Carlisle said looking at Emmett sternly. Emmett just smiled sheepishly. "The feast is almost over. I suggest we go back before anyone gets suspicious."

"Too late." I mumbled. I walked back to the Gryffindor table with Emmett.

_I wonder what they were talking about. _Jayden was thinking as we walked back to the table.

"Hello again." I said, smiling, resuming my seat with Emmett at my side. "Sorry our father wanted to talk to us."

_I wonder what about. _This time it was Yuko that thought this. Ever since I had met her she was unusually quite. At first I thought I couldn't hear her thoughts, but it turns out she just wasn't thinking about anything. I looked over at her and smiled. _Why is he smiling at me?! _Crap now she was freaking out. I sighed and looked back at everyone else. "So when are we supposed to get our schedules?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Tomorrow morning, at breakfast." Ginny piped in. I nodded in thanks.

Then everything went quite around us. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring up at the head table. Dumbledore was standing up getting ready to dismiss us. I wasn't going to worry where to go I would just follow everyone else, and by looking through people's minds I could find each of the dorms.

"Now that you are all well fed, to bed with you!" Dumbledore said and sat down, continuing a conversation with the lady sitting next to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping and Flying

**Chapter 5: Sleeping and Flying**

**EdwardPOV**

As Emmett and I followed the group that we had met at dinner, we saw that the paintings were moving. The other school didn't have them like these. I could tell by Emmett's thoughts that he was really entertained by these. I chuckled.

"What?" the girl by Raet asked. Since I couldn't tell her what my brother was thinking I had to play it down, "I think my brother likes the paintings." I told her smiling.

"Oh." She said looking at Emmett as we walked. She smiled at him, "yes they are very fascinating once you first arrive. But there are some that just get on your nerves." She said, scrunching up her nose. I chuckled at her.

I didn't notice but the walk all the way to the seventh floor didn't take that much time to get to. I guess it was because I was listening to Emmett's amusing thoughts about the paintings.

"Strength." Caidan said to a painting of a lady in pink. The painting swung open to reveal an opening on the other side that led into a living room type thing.

"So here is the common room." Jayden informed us as we walked in. it was all done in red for the house colors. "Boys dorms are upstairs to the left and the girls are on the right. Everything has already been brought up for you along with your new house robes." She told us heading over to one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

"Great, thank you." I told her.

_What are we going to do all night when we can't sleep? _Emmett asked me.

"We will be able to leave but we will have to be back before anyone wakes up." I told him at vampire speed. We joined everyone else around the fireplace until they finally decided to head off to bed.

We followed them like we would be going to bed as well. We did the normal human thing and made it look like we were sleeping. By the time I heard them and sleeping Emmett was getting really bored.

_Are they asleep yet? _He asked annoyed. To answer him I got up and walked out the door. I heard him follow me down to the common room. "What are you going to do while they sleep?" he asked sitting in front of the still burning fireplace. Emmett started to think about what he wanted to do. Most of them included the human food and a massive food fight. But since no one was awake he wanted to do it in the morning. I growled at him.

"Don't even think about going through with it." I told him.

"Well then what else are we going to do? This place is kinda boring at night." He said looking around. He was right. Since everyone was sleeping then there really wasn't much for us to do. "How about we go find everyone else?" he said getting up and heading to the portrait hole. I followed him only so we could figure out what to do in our spare time.

***

Clearly the rest of the family was thinking the same as Emmett, seeing as we all met up in the Entrance hall, even Carlisle and Esme where there as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett asked everyone, going over to Rose.

"They have Quidditch here as well as the old school did. Did you want to play a game?" Jasper asked, looking around at everyone.

"Will we need a storm?" Carlisle asked Alice.

Alice shook her head, "No one will hear us. The field is further away."

"Alright then, let's go!" Emmett said walking out on the front lawn. _This is going to be interesting._

***

**Carlisle POV**

The kids wanted to play Quidditch. I had never played it in my many years, but I was up for anything. Alice had said we didn't need a storm but I was seriously starting to wonder if Alice was wrong. I heard a chuckle next to me. I looked around and saw that Edward was smiling at me. I smiled back at him. We all knew to never bet against her. I would trust my daughter.

Alice darted forward. My guess was that she went to get the things that we needed to play this Quidditch. Edward darted forward to help her as well. Edward came back holding brooms for everyone and Alice came back holding a crate that was moving on its own.

"What is in there?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The four types of balls that we need to play." Edward said passing me a broom. Alice knelt down in front of the crate. When she turned back around to face us she was holding a small gold ball in her hands.

"This is a Snitch." She said walking up to me. She held it in front of her where it sat on her palm. And then it moved. A set of wings unfolded themselves from inside the ball. As soon as the wings were out the ball flew off into the air. It was so fast. I was amazed by its speed. If I weren't a vampire I would have a hard time follow the little thing.

"Next is the Quaffle." Edward said bringing me the largest of them all. "You pass this back and forth and try to get it into one of those three hoops." He said pointing over to the posts at each end of the field.

"Ok," I said looking back at the crate, "what are those?" I asked noticing that the last two were the ones that were making the whole crate move.

"They are Bludgers. The Beaters hit them at each other or into the goals." Alice explained to me.

"Take this." Emmett said passing me what looked like a short baseball bat. I grabbed hold of it while Edward released one of the balls from the chains. I flew straight up in the night sky to the point where I thought it had disappeared.

"It's coming back." Alice said from behind me. I stood at the ready waiting for it to come back down. I thought of it as a baseball. When it came close enough I swung at it making it dart off in some direction.

"There you go. I think you got it." Esme said coming over to me. I smiled at her.

"Well then let the game begin!" Emmett yelled from the sky. We all looked up and smiled at him.

***

The game lasted well into the night. The teams were: Edward, Jasper and I, and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie on the other. Esme said she would be the judge. There were times that we had to completely halt the game because the boys would get into an argument and the girls would join in on it. It all got very crazy. They mostly came up with things that didn't happen or else something that another person did a long time ago and would bring that in. Esme and I were able to break them apart and then we would continue the game before someone took it too out of hand.

After the first big fight that they had I could tell that Rosalie had something against Edward. She just had this look. And as soon as we started up the game again, my thought was confirmed. She was one of the Beaters for the other team and Edward was ours. Edward was trying to protect our goals as Emmett was coming towards him. Rosalie had a different idea. She sent a Bludger knocking into him. The sound was tremendous and I was surprised that the lights didn't come on in the school, wondering why there was noise when there was no storm. I sighed in relief when none had come on. Edward flew towards Rose and soon we had to break them apart before something happened.

By the time the sun was coming up our team had a good 100 points on the other team. We choose to end it there.

"We should head back now before everyone wakes up." I said, landing. The rest of the family landed around. Edward gathered up the rest of the supplies while Emmett grabbed all of the brooms from everyone. Alice was still chasing the Snitch. I think it took her about a good half an hour to catch the little thing. By the time she landed the lights were on up at the castle and I could hear faint voices. Once Alice put the Snitch Edward put all of it away and we headed back up to the castle. _I guess it was a good thing that we all changed._

As all of us walked past the Great Hall every head turned to us. _Well this is different. _I saw Edward nod to me.

**Jayden's POV**

All of the Cullen's walked past the Great Hall from outside. _That's odd. I wonder what they were doing outside so early. _They acted so weird. Last night I am pretty sure Edward and Emmett didn't touch any of the feasts and now they were just walking past the Great Hall like it was some spare room. I tell you it is very strange behavior.

As I pondered what was up with the Cullen's, a girl walked past them and into the Great Hall. She had a shocked look on her face as she walked by. I noticed Edward had stopped moving with his family and was staring at the girl standing in the door. He had a very confused look on his face. _I wonder what's up with that._ Finally the girl came to her sense and walked towards our table. There was an empty seat in front of me where she sat. Once she was closer I realized that I had never seen her before.

"Hello, I'm Jayden." I said breaking her of her stare on the table. She looked up and re-focused. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that fell to her middle back. As she finally saw my face she smiled.

"Hi," she had a nice voice as well, "I'm Bella."


	6. Chapter 6: More Newbies?

**Hey so i just finished this chapter today as a early christmas present for you! :P i hope you review at the end and tell me what you think plz!**

**Chapter 6: More newbies?**

"Nice to meet you. You're a first year, right?" I asked. She didn't really look like one but looks can be deceiving.

"Yes." She said looking back at the entrance.

"I see you met the Cullen's already." I told her smiling. She still looked so confused and lost.

"Is that who they are?"

"Yes they are all together except for the one that was staring at you. There are a set of blonde twins that were adopted by Carlisle and Esme, Edward, Alice and Emmett's parents." I told her. She seemed to understand. _I still wonder why Edward looked at her like that. Maybe I will ask him later._

"I think one of them is mad at me." she said in a small voice.

"Oh. That was Edward. I wouldn't worry about it though." I tried to cheer her up. She just nodded.

***

After getting my schedule I headed for my first class which was Transfiguration with professor McGonagall. I thought this class was really cool and continued to take it. I learned a lot from it. When I first started learning the spells I wasn't all that great but as time went by I was getting better.

I still remember the time I went home after my first year. My brother was playing with something in the living room. I walked in there and turned whatever he was playing with into a cat. He screamed at first but then once he figured out it wasn't anything scary he started playing with the cat. Naturally mom came running when he screamed and froze when she saw the cat. Aacon turned to her and asked her if we could keep the cat. She was looking at me laughing from when Aacon had screamed. "Turn it back." She told me before she walked out of the living room.

I smiled as I walked into the room and took a seat. The normal animals that lined the walls were here. Owls, rats, cats, and there were even some frogs here and there. As the rest of the class filed in I noticed that I had it with Edward, Jaymes, Rosalie, and Yuko. I waved Edward over because I wanted to talk to him about this morning. He came over and sat down. He looked alright now, but I was still confused as to why he did that this morning. Jaymes grabbed the seat in front of me with Yuko and Rosalie took a seat on the other side of Edward across the aisle.

"Hey." I greeted everyone. They all said hello right back. "Jaymes, anyone yet?" I asked him. He knew what I was talking about. He wanted to find someone before the end of the year. I knew the year had just started but I mean he had last night to look around. He shook his head with a smile on his face. He looked over at Yuko and asked, "So how are you and Aacon?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I think I had an idea of what he was talking about but I really didn't want to hear it so I turned to Edward.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hello."

"How was your morning?"

"Wonderful, actually. My family and I went out and looked at the local mountains. We love to hike when the weather is nice enough." He said looking out the windows. It was an overcast day again. Being up in the mountains did have its disadvantages. It reminded me of home.

"Yeah, it is really rare when we get a nice day. It reminds me of home." I said what I was thinking. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. He seemed distracted so I figured I would ask him about this morning with Bella. "Hey, Edward? How come you looked angry after you passed that girl in the entrance hall this morning?" I asked in a rush. I wasn't for sure if he caught it right away but I guess he did because he turned to me, slowly. "I was just wondering, so was Bella."

"Oh, um…well…" he started but got cut off by the classroom door opening and Professor McGonagall walking in, starting the class. _Damn I guess I will find out later. _

***

But I couldn't find out later. As soon as the Transfiguration ended he was out the door in a flash and I didn't have any classes with him until lunch. But even then he didn't come down to lunch, which I thought was odd. Surely he would have to be hungry after not eating last night. I looked around the Great Hall. The rest of his family was here. Emmett was talking with Harry and Ron about something. Alice and Jasper were talking to people at their house table and Rosalie was talking to some of the girls at her table. Bella was sitting across from me picking at her food. Yuko and Aacon were sitting next to her talking away. Jaymes had left for the library with Hermione and Madeline talking about some paper that they had for a class. Raet was reading one of her books next to me.

I felt two arms encircle me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I heard chuckling come from behind me. It could have only been Caidan. And sure enough the arms loosened and he sat down next to me. Once he sat down I smacked him on the arm. "Don't do that anymore! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I almost yelled, but I didn't want to cause a big scene so I didn't. He was still laughing. I looked around at everyone sitting by me they were all laughing. Bella had a small smile on her face. I looked back at Caidan about ready to give him the best glare I could but I froze in attempting to glare at him. He was looking towards the Entrance Hall. I followed his gaze. There standing in the door were four very tall guys and a girl that was pretty close the others height. They were very tan, very muscular (well the guys were but not so much the girl). From where I was sitting I could see that they all belonged to Gryffindor. They started to walk towards our table with every eye on them. They didn't seem to care, they just kept walking. As they were walking along the Gryffindor table I noticed that Emmett that was sitting a little bit away from me had stiffened. I turned to glare at the 5 passing people. I found it very strange. Emmett hadn't even talked to these people yet and he was glaring at them. They continued walking down the table length, passing where I was sitting. They found seats not that far away; actually they were just on the other side of Raet. She didn't notice all of the commotion that was going, since she was so into her book at the moment.

Me being me I decided to introduce myself when everyone decided to stop starting at the new people.

"Hello. My name is Jayden." I said leaning around Raet, offering the tallest my hand. Since I had to stick my hand in Raet's way of her book she looked up at the new comers.

"Jacob Black." He said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." I said taking back my hand, "this is Bella," Bella gave a small smile, "Emmett," I said pointing down the table a little bit, he was still glaring, "Harry and Ron," I pointed to the two of them, "Yuko," who was finishing her lunch, "my brother, Aacon," he had his arm around Yuko, "My boyfriend, Caidan," I said putting a hand on his shoulder before taking it off to point to Raet, "you will get to meet Hermione, Madeline and Jaymes later on. And this is Raet. It's not her real name but since no one can say her real name we call her that." I explained. Everyone except for Emmett and Raet, waved at the new comers. Emmett was glaring but Raet was staring. I couldn't tell if he was just getting over the shock of them being new, but then I looked back and Jacob and he had the same look on his face. I waved my hand in front of his face and he came back to reality.

"Oh, sorry." He said looking away from Raet, "this is Seth," he said pointing to the kid that was sitting next to him. He was younger and had short black hair instead of the long like the rest of them. "And this is his sister, Leah," he said pointing to the girl. She really was pretty, "and that is Quil and that is Embry." He said pointing to the last two guys sitting with them.

"Nice to meet all of you!" I said waving at each of them. I noticed that Jacob and Raet went back to staring at each other. _I wonder what is up with her._

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLZ!_**


	7. Chapter 7: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

**Ok so i tried to make this as long as possible but there was just no way to drag it out any further.**

**but anyway i have been getting a lot of hits on this story but no reviews. so if you could plz tell me what you think of it when you are done it iould be great! :D **

**but yea that is all for now....OH! i dont own the harry potter stuff nor the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 7: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**

Raet and Jacob were acting weird. They wouldn't stop staring at each other. Emmett was acting weird as well. I hadn't seen the rest of the Cullen's the rest of the day. Ever since lunch Raet had this weird look on her face like she was daydreaming. I tried to bring her out of it but there really was no use in it. She just went right back after a few seconds. I had no idea what the hell was going on. I knew this school was different but at least I knew what was happening. Right now I was clue-less. I wanted to find someone that had their head on straight so I could ask them about all of this. But unfortunately there was no such person. I finished out the rest of the day with everyone acting the way they were.

I was sitting in the common room working on some of the homework I had to do. Almost everyone was somewhere else doing something. I was pretty sure that Raet went to find Jacob after dinner. Yuko and Aacon were "in the library" working on papers. Caidan said there were try-out for the Quidditch team and that was where Edward, Emmett and Jaymes were along with Madeline, Hermione, Harry and Ron. I had decided that I would try to work on this assignment and figure out why the hell everyone was acting so freaking strange! I had finished the assignment about an hour ago but I made it look like I was still working. I was making a list of what I noticed of everyone, it wasn't much right now but it was a start. It went something like this:

-Cullen's don't eat.

-Edward, for some reason, doesn't like Bella.

-Something was going on with Jacob and Raet.

-The Cullen's either don't sleep or like to start their day early.

That was about all I had for the list at the moment. I looked out the window, the sun was still up. I decided to give up on figuring out what was wrong with everyone and go and check out the try-outs.

***

I made it down to the field and saw that they were pretty close to the end of them all. I could tell that the beaters were up this time. I saw that Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Jaymes, Caidan and a whole bunch of other students were waiting for their turn to prove themselves. I walked through the stands seeing if I could find a seat by everyone else. I found them all sitting together like I hoped. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were even here. I made my way over to them. They were all staring at the sky intently.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down next to Aacon and Yuko.

"Hey Jayden!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Madeline running towards me. I smiled at her.

"Hi, Madeline. How's the paper coming?" I asked her as she sat down next to me.

"Just finished, actually. I was hoping to catch the last part of the try-outs." She said looking back up at the sky. It was Edward and Jaymes's turn up to bat. They were acting as a team so the captain could determine who worked better together.

The ball was released and the mock game began. It flew everywhere. Jaymes was having a hard time keeping up with it, but Edward was a different story. Jaymes had to dodge the other Bludger so he wouldn't get knocked out while Edward continued to chase down the other. Jaymes recovered and threw all of his weight into the swing. The Bludger flew straight at Edward on accident. Edward being as focused as he was on the one was chasing didn't see the one coming towards him. The sound was astounding! It was like a crash of thunder right in front of you. I winced at the sound. When I opened my eyes again I saw that Edward was still chasing after the Bludger. I didn't understand. I saw the Bludger hit him in the chest. He should be falling towards the ground right about now. But he wasn't he was still charging at it. There was a collective gasp when everyone found that Edward was unharmed.

Those things were nothing short of a train hitting you head-on at full speed. It was bound to break quite a few bones. Edward was either not showing that he was hurting or he didn't feel it. Or he could have simply just dodged it. But no. for some reason I think my eyes caught the whole thing. I saw him take his club and swing in towards the oncoming Bludger making it look like it ricocheted off of him or something. I'm sure to everyone else it looked like it hit him and he was just putting on a brave face hiding the pain. But I wouldn't fall for it.

_Well there is something else to add to my list: insane speed_, I thought to myself.

***

**Raet POV**

I was just sitting at lunch with Jayden reading my book trying to make sure I understood what we were learning. I didn't notice that all had gone quite in the Great Hall. I didn't notice that more people had joined our group at the table. I didn't notice I would find the person for me right then and there until Jayden put her arm in my way.

I looked up at her trying to glare. She had her arm reached across the table. I followed her arm to where ended and found that there was someone new. He was looking at her, but there was something about him that made it so I couldn't look away. He said that his name was Jacob. _That's a nice name. _I thought to myself.

As he let go of Jayden's hand he turned to look at me. It felt like there was nothing in the world but him **(srry not for sure on the whole imprinting thing).** I just wanted to stare at him the whole day. I couldn't look away. Jayden tried to get my attention but there was no way I would be able to look away. I wanted to get to know everything about him. There was just something about him.

Eventually Jayden had to drag me away from the table in order for me to get to my next class on time. I guess it was a good thing that she was in my next class or else I would probably have detention or something. Even during class I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. I told myself that as soon as I was done with all of these freaking classes I would find him. I didn't know what I would do when I found him but I would figure it out then.

***

**(Still Raet)**

Finally all of my classed where finished. I ran back to the dorms and dropped all of my books on my bed and ran back out. I figured I would go wait for him in the Great Hall. He had to eat dinner didn't he? I went and sat towards the middle of the Gryffindor table in view of the door. I watched as some of my friends came in a sat down around me. Madeline walked in with Yuko and Aacon right behind her. Once they saw me they came over to me and sat down.

"Hey, Raet." Madeline said putting some food on her plate.

"Hey." I said bleakly back. I wasn't really paying attention I was still looking for Jacob. I didn't understand where he would be. Jaymes ran in a grabbed something quick to eat saying hello in between bits and then ran back out.

"What was his rush?" I asked a little shocked as the suddenness of it all.

Aacon was chuckling on the other side of Yuko, "he wants to get down to the Quidditch field as soon as he can so he can see who else is trying out for the team." He informed me, "Which reminds me. I need to get going too." He said standing up, kissing Yuko, "see you there." He said leaving us.

"Are you coming to watch?" Yuko asked after a few minutes, looking at Madeline.

"I probably should work on that paper but it's almost done I can work on it afterwards, so I guess I am. How about you Raet?" Madeline asked looking over at me. I looked at the door one last time hoping I would see Jacob but I had no such luck.

"Yeah I think I will." I said sighing. I got up with the other two and we headed out to the Quidditch field. Once we got there I looked around at the people trying out for the team. I found Jacob standing next to Jaymes talking.

"Come on Raet!" I heard Yuko yell to me. I looked around for her and found her in the stands waving me over. I ran over and sat down with her and Madeline and watched the try outs. When Jacob was up, I thought he did better than anyone so far. He was really talented. He was able to do what he was instructed to do right away. I was so happy for him. There was no doubt in my mind that he would get a spot on the team. Well that was until Edward was up. He was paired with Jaymes. The two of them worked really well together. Jaymes had to dodge out of the way of an oncoming Bludger and Edward went after the one Jaymes had left. Jaymes found the other one and accidently hit it towards Edward. The sound it made when it came in contact with Edward was amazing! It sounded like there was thunder when there was no storm. I heard everyone around me gasp. I looked back to find Edward falling to the ground, but he wasn't. he was still flying after the Bludger. I didn't understand this. Wasn't he hurt? That hit would have surely put him in the hospital wing if not the ground! But there he was still going after the freaking thing.

_What the hell is going on?!_ I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8: Losing Someone

**Chapter 8: Losing Someone**

Jayden POV

The try outs were finally over and everyone was heading back to the dorms. I saw that Raet took off right away and headed towards the field. I followed her but only slower. I knew Caidan was somewhere around here. I kept looking around as I walked onto the field. I was able to see that Edward was dismounting farther away from everyone else, but I also saw the rest of his family around. They didn't look too pleased. I watched them for a few moments. They are just standing there. They didn't even look like they were talking.

I finally broke my gaze from them and looked around again. I saw Raet was talking animatedly to Jacob with Jaymes, Aacon and Caidan. I sighed and walked over. Jaymes and Aacon were talking about different formations when I walked up to them. I looked at Caidan and saw that he was glaring at Jacob. Walking up to him I put my arms around his waist. He looked down at me and smiled. I didn't understand why Caidan was glaring at Jacob. Did he not make it onto the team and Jacob did? I turned and looked back at the other boys.

"So how did everyone do?"I asked to no one in particular. I felt Caidan stiffen underneath my grasp. I looked back up at him and he was glaring again. I didn't want him to get pissed off. I have only ever seen that once and I never want to see it again. I placed my hand on his cheek making him look at me. His eyes softened. He took my hand and led me back up to the castle. I looked back to wave but everyone was back in their own conversations. I sighed.

***

I was able to calm Caidan once we reached the dormitory. I knew he was still upset that he was beat by a newbie and that this was his last year to play, but I kept telling him that he could always be back up if someone got hurt. He was talented at any position on the field.

The next day it was nice outside so everyone was sitting on the lawn eating lunch or working on something for a class. I noticed that the Cullen's weren't in any of the classes that I had with them. Bella looked really down by this. And as if she knew what I was thinking, asked, "Anyone see the Cullen's today?"

I knew all of us were getting to know the Cullen's better, but we didn't know where they had gone. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think they said something about hiking today." Jaymes said over the book he was reading, "I guess they were all excused today for it too. They go whenever it is nice enough out." He said going back to his book. I just stared at him, thinking. That does make sense I guess. It must be some family thing they do.

"Or they are hiding." I vaguely heard. I looked around at everyone to find out who had said it when I saw Jacob smirking a little bit.

"What are you talking about? Why would they be hiding?" I asked thoroughly confused. The Cullen's wouldn't have to hide from anything.

"They are embarrassed, of course. None of them made it on the team." Jacob said with that stupid smirk on his face. I had learned that he was completely full of himself and didn't really care about anyone around him but Raet. For some reason he would do anything in the world for her.

"You think you're so great don't you?" Caidan said. I cringed away; I hadn't heard him use that voice ever! It was full of venom and hatred.

"Well, I am clearly better than you." Jacob said holding out his hands. The next few events I couldn't understand. All I knew was that Caidan stood up and went after Jacob who was standing up as well. As Caidan reached Jacob he was thrown aside like he was nothing. Jacob thinking he finished the fight started walking away from the group towards Care of Magical Creatures class and the forest. Caidan who wasn't going to be finished off that easily got up off the ground but before I could stop him he ran after Jacob who had just reached the edge of the forest. He tackled Jacob and they went flying into the forest. I took off after them.

As I reached the edge of the forest that I saw them enter I walked in slowly, hearing shuffling ahead of me.

"You are not better than me!" I heard Caidan yell. I still couldn't find them in the dense forest. I kept up my searching hoping I would be able to find them soon. I heard a loud booming laugh next.

"You're just a low life who is looking for acceptance." Caidan said not yelling anymore. I didn't know what was going on but I heard a loud ripping sound and a gasp. I froze. _What happened? _I thought. I continued my search this time running. I finally broke through the trees into an opening where I saw Caidan, shocked and confused, and across from him a massive wolf that was crouched down about ready to spring. The wolf's head I'm sure would have been way over my head. _Where's Jacob? _I thought freezing again. I couldn't even yell out as the wolf sprang at Caidan.

"NO!" I screamed, a second too late as the wolf ripped into Caidan. There was nothing I could do. I was too late and I was useless. I started to run towards the two of them, but everything was starting to turn black slowly until I could only see them thrashing about ahead of me. Then there was nothing. I was immersed in complete blackness.

***

"What happened?" I heard a girl yell coming closer. I couldn't open my eyes. I could vaguely tell that I was moving but I couldn't tell how. I could feel something cold around me. I couldn't even open my eyes to see what it was.

"Where's Caidan?" asked someone else only this time it was a guy. I wanted to know the same thing. Where were Caidan and that big wolf? What happened to Jacob? I wanted my questions to be answered. But I couldn't even open my eyes, so I didn't think I would be able to find my voice. Everything was fading again. I wanted to stay awake but there was no way I could. I faded back into the darkness again.

***

The next time I was able to come back to consciousness I heard whispered voices all around me. I heard someone crying. I was no longer moving and I was warm not cold.

"What's wrong with her?" someone whispered near me. Again I wanted to open my eyes but I wanted to find out before then.

"Her conscious mind is trying to protect it right now. It seems like this is the only way for that to happen." I heard a velvet voice say somewhere near my head. _Protecting me from what? _I thought. I heard a chuckle come from next to me. And then I remembered the wolf and Caidan in the forest. My eyes snapped open and I started to gasp. I sat up straight looking around me trying to find Caidan to make sure he was ok.

"Jayden?" someone said trying to get my attention. I didn't want to pay attention, I wanted to find Caidan and make sure that wolf didn't harm him. "Jayden you need to calm down." I heard the same voice again and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find the owner and saw that it was Dr. Cullen, Edward's father. I was still gasping but I looked around and saw everyone standing around the bed I was laying in. Yuko was sitting in a chair next to me crying with Aacon behind her trying to calm her down as well. Raet and Madeline were crying as well. Jaymes was standing there looking sad. Edward was on my other side, looking pained, with his father, who stood there clam as could be. I didn't understand why everyone was sad or crying.

"What happened?" I asked looking around at everyone again. I noticed that Raet and Yuko had fresh tears coming again. Aacon wrapped his arms around Yuko while Jaymes did the same thing with Raet, while Madeline went over to the window to look out. I looked away from them to Edward and Dr. Cullen. Edward wasn't looking at me anymore. I turned to the last person that could give me an answer. "Where's Caidan?" I whispered. I wasn't for sure if I even said it loud enough so he could hear me but he did. He just shook his head. How could this happen? I wasn't fast enough that is how it could've happened. I looked away from Carlisle at Edward. He was looking at me again, looking sad as well. I closed my eyes and started to cry. I felt two cold arms wrap around me. He was gone.

* * *

**ahh lovely cliff hangers!**

**anyway reveiw plz! i will gladly accept anything!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

**Chapter 9: Truth **

I don't know how long I stayed that way, crying into Edward's arms. I had lost a part of me, a part that was never going to come back because of that stupid wolf. I vowed if I ever saw that damn wolf again I would kill it. As I was thinking this Edward stiffened next to me like he knew what I was thinking. I didn't care at the moment; I was too pissed and upset to care.

***

I stayed in the hospital wing for a few days, only because I didn't want to face the real world. I wanted to stay locked in my own world where it had Caidan in it and not so many confusing questions. Everyone would come and visit me. I found out that Raet and that scum ball Jacob were a thing now. Edward came to visit me in between classes or whenever he could. I noticed that he came during all three meals as well. Sometimes we would just sit there and talk about nothing in particular until he had to leave or other times when we would just sit there until I was ready to talk, like now. I still had many question unanswered in my mind. Where had Jacob disappeared to when he was in the forest? Why did it have to be Caidan? How had Edward found me in the forest? What happened to the wolf? I wanted to find out at least one of the question today.

I looked up at Edward watching me. He did it often now so I didn't have to feel uncomfortable with it now. He smiled at me, probably hoping that I was going to talk soon. I smiled back at him, but faltered.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked quietly looking away to my hands that were folded on my lap.

"Yes?" he asked just as quietly.

"How did you find me in the forest?" I didn't want to look up just yet. I didn't know why I t just didn't feel like it.

But as the silence continued I wondered if he was ever going to answer me. I decided I would have to look at him to see if he looked like he was going to answer me. I slowly looked up at him. As soon as our eyes met he started to search them. I didn't know what the hell he was looking for but I am sure you could see confusion and hurt in them.

"How?" I asked trying to get him to look away from my eyes so I could get a decent answer. And honestly what could surprise me now? I'm a freaking witch for crying out loud! I know there are werewolves about and clearly there were witches and wizards, so what else could there be?

"I…well…" he took a deep breath and sighed. I didn't understand what was so hard in telling me in how he found me, but clearly it was hard for him. "I heard your thoughts." He said quietly.

_Holy shit! Did he just say that he heard my thoughts? _All Edward did was nod.

_Did you just answer my question?_ He nodded again.

"How?" I asked out loud this time. It was getting kinda weird that he was answering my thoughts. He chuckled at hearing this.

"Any theories?" he asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, none of your family eats. You either don't sleep or you just start your day out really early. And now after the try-outs I have insane speed to add to it as well as you not liking Bella for some reason." I said looking at him again. "You know she is really nice." He looked away from me this time and out the window and the setting sun. It was twilight, the most beautiful time of the day. I looked back at him hoping he had his full of the sunlight. He must have because he was looking at me again.

"you still haven't given me a theory yet." He said with a small smile on his face.

I sighed, "well I guess anything can go. Nothing is really a myth anymore." I said shrugging. "I don't think you are a werewolf." I said looking up at him just in time to see him grimace. "I'll take that as a 'no'." I said quietly, looking away from him. "Well you are already a wizard. There is no way you could be a goblin or elf. So I guess there is really only one more myth left." I said, looking back again. He just nodded to tell me to go on. _Vampire?_ I thought. I figured I would sound ridiculous saying it out loud. He grimaced again searching my eyes again. The myth started to play itself in my head. people drinking blood, human blood, to stay alive. I could feel my heart start to race when realization hit me. I was in a room with a vampire by myself. As he heard all of my worries in my thoughts, his face became pained.

"Jayden, you don't have to worry about that." He said leaning forward with a hand out stretched towards me. I didn't know what he was going to do. I feared that if I moved he would attack me. But Edward didn't seem the type, I thought. A small smile came across his face. He continued to reach for me. He placed his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes at the touch. It felt nice. He was cold yes, but it was a comfortable coldness. I knew it was wrong of me to like this right after what happened to Caidan. I opened my eyes. I could feel the tears coming again. This happened every time I thought about him.

"The wolf?" I asked, whispering. I could feel the tears come from my anger now. I wanted to find that damn thing a kill it! It was putting me through hell right now for taking away Caidan.

"Werewolf." Edward said softly. His eyes became hard. I closed my eyes letting the tears come freely now. I vowed that I would find that damn dog and kill it.


	10. Chapter 10: Realization

**Chapter 10: Realization**

I had finally decided that I would join the real world after I found out about Edward and face the fact that Caidan will no longer be with me. Since they couldn't find Caidan body they just had a memorial service for him back at home. When I saw his mother she pulled me into a hug and broke down. I myself broke down with her. I considered her my other mother and she always called me her daughter. I couldn't bear the fact that he was no longer going to be with me. I knew it was going to tear me up inside but I knew it would tear his mother part every single day that she thought about him. I didn't understand why is had to be him of all people. I didn't understand why the sweetest most caring guy had to leave this earth because of a stupid wolf.

I didn't understand many things, but now that Edward and I were growing to be better friends I would ask him about what happened to Jacob the night Caidan died.

I was sitting on the train with Edward and everyone else from our group heading back to Hogwarts after the service. I knew Emmett and Alice were somewhere else on the train with us. I watched the scenery went by. While everyone was talking amongst them I thought about all the great times we had with Caidan and how I would miss him greatly. I felt a few tears form at the corner of my eyes. I closed my eyes and felt an arm around my shoulder. I knew it was Edward right away from feeling the coldness. I turned and burrowed myself into his side thinking about Caidan. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. I heard everyone go silent.

I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I knew I was being picked up from where I was laying on the seat. I opened my eyes a little bit to see who would be carrying me and saw that it was Edward.

"I can walk." I slurred, trying to open my eyes all the way so I could see where we were going.

"It's ok Jayden." He said softly. I wasn't quite coherent enough to try and argue with him so I fell back to sleep in his arms.

"Thank you." I whispered. I felt something cold press against my forehead before I heard a small chuckle.

***

I knew I must have been dreaming, because there was no way that someone else was in my bed with me. I could feel whoever it was with their arm around my waist. I opened my eyes without moving. It was dark out still and there was a full moon that was shining in through the window by my bed. I couldn't take the suspense anymore so I turned over and saw two golden eyes looking at me. I nearly screamed from the closeness but, as if they could read my mind, pressed their lips to mine, to stop me from screaming. I closed my eyes and the feeling. It was cold and soft.

-

I sat up gasping. I knew who was in my dream but I didn't understand why he was in it. I looked around me and found that I was in my bed back at Hogwarts, but this time when I looked around there was no one with me. I sighed in relief and confusion. I was fully awake despite the hour. I decided that I would just grab my book and head down to the common room to read. I threw on a sweatshirt and walked out of the dorm and down to the fireplace that was still going. I saw that I wasn't alone. There was someone else up and by the looks of the way their head was, they were reading as well. I walked over slowly to the couch in front of the fireplace and gasped. It was Caidan!

-

I sat up and screamed. There was no way Caidan was alive! _It was just a dream. _I told myself trying to calm down.

"Jayden?" I heard someone ask groggily in the dark. I could tell it was Madeline.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I told her laying back down in my own bed. I had to be a dream. There was no way after that wolf got him that he would be alive. I would have to ask Edward to make sure that he wasn't. I would be really glad if he was alive but I didn't know what he would be like.

After a few minutes of trying to go back to sleep I gave up and decided that I would read. I got up and pulled on a sweatshirt and walked out of the dorm and down to the common room. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked around to make sure that I wasn't dreaming again. I sighed in relief when I saw that there was no one else in the common room with me. I walked over to the fireplace where the fire was still going, and stared at it for a while. For some reason fire had always fascinated me to no end. It thought it was so cool that you could add something and change it a different color. I must have sat there and stared at the fire for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat over by the stairs. I spun around to see who the other person was. But since it was dark I couldn't see anything. My heart started speed up thinking it would be Caidan like my dream. I wasn't hopeful because the Caidan in my dream looked awful. The person finally started to walk towards me. I was hoping it was Caidan but not the Caidan from my dream.

"Jayden?" the person asked. That was definitely not Caidan's voice. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The person finally came into the view of the light. I sighed. It wasn't Caidan from my dream; it wasn't even Caidan at all. It was just Edward. I smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked coming over to stand in front of me. He didn't look the least bit tired.

I shrugged, "I'm not tired, I guess. How come you aren't sleeping?" I asked walking around him to sit on the small couch that was in front of the fireplace. He followed me over to the couch and sat down as well.

"I don't sleep." He said still standing up by the fire. I looked down at my book and felt the couch move when he sat down.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at him at found him staring intently at me. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about my dream I just had." I said nodding. He nodded as well.

"I saw." He said quietly. I blushed. I didn't know if he saw the first one or not. I didn't want to ask and find out or anything I would just go along with it.

"Yeah. I thought you were Caidan." I said chuckling a little bit. His eyes turned pained at the mention of Caidan. I frowned. I didn't understand that. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You miss him." Was all he said. I nodded. I couldn't cry anymore. I was out of tears. I had been crying the last 3 or 4 days.

"Edward?" I whispered, still looking at my book in my lap, "is there any way that he could be something else?" I asked him hoping he would tell me I would be able to see him again, but there was nothing but silence. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes had gone black. I guess he didn't want to tell me what ever was running through his head. I didn't blame him. At that moment a song came into my head that I had heard on the radio a while back. I didn't know why it came back to me but it did and it kinda fit for the moment.

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"Edward?" I asked after the song finished playing in my head. He looked up at me. "What happened to Jacob that night?" I asked. Again he seemed reluctant to answer me.

"Well…" he started trying to figure out either how he was going to word it or how I was going to take. "Do you remember the myths that you were talking about when you asked what I was?" he asked me. Of course I would remember them. They are a part of everyone's life now. I just nodded instead. "Well, he is one of those myths." He said looking me straight in the eye, like he was telling me that I had to figure out what in the world he was talking about. I must have tired, because my brain wasn't processing what he was saying. I was trying to think back to that day we talked about the myths. I knew he was a vampire. I also knew that there were elves, goblins, dragons, werewolves…my mind trailed off.

Was it possible that Jacob could be a werewolf? Well I guess anything is possible in this world seeing as I am sitting in a room with a vampire and I am a witch. But there wasn't a full moon the other night when this happened.

"But there wasn't a full moon." I said quietly. Edward just chuckled at me.

"He is the type of werewolf that doesn't need the full moon to change. And simple insult could suffice." He said shrugging his shoulders. I nodded I guess it all made sense now. Caidan had said something to royally piss of Jacob and Jacob attacked. But they still didn't mean anything. Jacob should have better control. He has to deal with people almost every day that are going to piss him off. I shook my head. I was never going to forgive Jacob for this. I didn't care what anyone would say, he was a murderer in my eyes.

* * *

**yea srry to all you jacob fans out there. i got my butt chewed when i was writting this by my friend who is in love with him. **

**but yea dont worry! **

**more suspense to come!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	11. Chapter 11: WHOA!

**Chapter 11: WHOA!**

**I am adding in a new character Amery Denton (awhm-rey)**

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see that it was Jaymes. I looked outside to see where the sun was. I was shocked to see that it was high in the sky. I looked around for Edward but I couldn't find. I figured he would have gone to class but he could've a least woke me up.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked getting up off the couch to stand.

"You needed the sleep?" Jaymes said like it was a question, shrugging. "I figured I would at least wake you up for your afternoon classes." He said, sitting down where I was just laying.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around for the rest of the group.

"Well Aacon said he had a detention. Yuko and Madeline are in the library working on papers for some class and Raet is somewhere with Jacob." Jaymes informed me. Once I heard Jacob's name, I could feel myself start to get mad. I didn't dare say anything for it would get me into a lot of trouble. I just nodded instead. We sat there for a few more minutes.

"Well classes should be starting soon." Jaymes said getting up again. I nodded and got up myself heading towards the dorms. "You know Jayden…" I heard Jaymes start. I turned around hoping he would continue. "We are all here for you." He said nodding and walking back out. I smiled and continued my way on up to the dorms to get ready for Professor Cullen's class and Divination.

-

"Jayden! I'm glad you could join us!" Professor Cullen said cheerfully. She really was a nice lady. Some days she reminded me of her daughter Alice, so spontaneous and cheerful. But with her greeting came stares from everyone in the class. I didn't like all of the attention. I blushed and walked over to me seat next to Yuko.

"Any way class, today we will be learning about the difference between how you would say 'good' and 'bad' vampires." I tuned out. I already knew about all of this having learned it from Edward in the many times he would come and visit me in the hospital wing. I looked around the room to see who else was in this class with me. Yuko was sitting next to me. Raet was on the other side of the room towards the back with Jacob next to her. She looked over at me and smiled. Since I was looking at Jacob, or glaring which ever you want to call it, I didn't see it. He didn't look at me the whole time I was glaring at him. I continued my look around the room. I noticed that none of the Cullen's were in this class. I guess it kinda made sense seeing as they are one but if they wanted to stay hidden shouldn't they at least take the class? I finished my sweep of the classroom noticing that there was an empty seat in front of me. I knew that was where Caidan sat before. I tuned out the rest of the class and waited for my next one by drawing on the corner of my notebook.

-

Divination was just as boring. I never really did understand this class but we got shoved into it for the first couple of years, and me being stupid decided to finish it out. I sighed. I was sitting next to Edward and Alice. They had helped me out while I was still in the hospital.

Edward looked over at me after I sighed. _Don't want to be here. _I told him. He just nodded, understanding. Like the vampire class I tuned it out until it was time for dinner.

-

I headed down to the great hall with Edward and Alice after we dropped off our books at our dorms. We didn't say anything on the way down and I liked it that way. If I wanted to talk I would have. All I could think about was how Jacob had killed a fellow student. How he killed my boyfriend. My lifelong friend!

"Hey Ed!" I heard someone yell behind us. We all stopped a turned to look at who was coming towards us. He was about as tall as Edward if not more. He had black hair that was spiked up in the front and beautiful emerald eyes. He was fit but not super muscle like Edward's brother Emmett. Once he finally caught up to us he smiled at Alice and me and looked back at Edward. "You ready for the big game tonight?" he asked Edward, slightly out of breath.

"Yes I am." Edward said smiling wide. "Oh, Amery, this is my sister Alice and our friend Jayden." He said pointing to each of us in turn. He waved at Alice when Edward said her name. But when he said mine he smiled and kinda stared at me. It was kinda awkward. "Alice, Jayden, this is Amery. He is also on the Quidditch team." Edward announced. I smiled back to Amery.

"You heading down to the Great Hall?" Edward asked Amery trying to get him to look away from me. Amery nodded. We started heading back down the stairs.

"So what classes do you have?" Amery asked. I looked up to see who he was talking and it turned out that he was talking to me.

"Oh, umm…" I started confused as to why he was asking me this. I guess he was trying to make small talk, "I have Transfiguration, Potions, that vampire class, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts and I guess a study hall like everyone else." I said shrugging my shoulders. "And yourself?" I looked back up at him because I had looked ahead of us.

"I think I have a few classes with you." Amery said looking like he was in deep thought.

"It's a possibility. I just haven't been to my classes for the last couple of days." I said getting quieter. Edward looked back at me. I smiled at him telling him I was fine. And I was. I knew where ever Caidan was, it was better than here. But for some reason I had a feeling that he wasn't dead. There was just something that was telling that he wasn't, even though I had spent many a night crying over him. I didn't understand the feeling so I just ignored it and went on with my life, knowing that I would see him again.

"I think I saw you sitting in Transfiguration on the first day." Amery said tapping his chin with his finger, still looking deep in thought. I laughed. He looked so funny. He looked over at me with a confused expression. It made me laugh even harder. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye as I went to look ahead of us again.

As we kept walking I saw a girl run up to Edward, which made him stop in his tracks.

"WHOA! OH MY GOD CEDRIC!" she squealed and jumped Edward. To say that he was startled would be a minor understatement.

"Um…who?" Edward said pulling the girl off of him. He looked very awkward. The girl's eyes went wide.

"You-you're not Cedric?" she asked confused taking a step back and blushing.

"Um..no." Edward said shaking his head.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! You just look so much like him!" she said in a huge rush, "I'm terribly sorry." She said and with that she ran off in the same direction that she came from. I couldn't keep my laughter in any more. I dropped my books because I was laughing so hard. Edward was still in shock but when he heard me start to laugh he looked at me confused.

"You think that was funny?" he asked me walking over towards me slowly. I leaned against Amery trying to stay up from laughing. I could feel that he was laughing as well. I was only able to nod at Edward, still laughing. He kept coming towards me with an evil smile on his face. He had his hands outstretched towards me like he was going to tickle me.

"You wouldn't." I said, my laugh subsiding, I hid behind Amery. Edward gave up when I hid behind Amery. He just shrugged and picked up the book I had dropped. We started walking again but I made sure that I was a little ways away from Edward just to be on the safe side.

We made it down to the Great Hall after a few more minutes. I looked at the Gryffindor table. I saw that Raet and Jacob were sitting towards the end by the door and Yuko and Aacon were there as well. I couldn't see Madeline or Jaymes anywhere. I sighed. I didn't feel like eating anymore.

"I'm not hungry. I think I am just gunna so sit by the lake and read." I said holding up my book. Everyone kinda just looked at me. Alice nodded and walked over to where Jasper was sitting. Amery had a confused look on his face. Edward nodded. I started to walk towards the lake not caring if anyone followed me. It was cloudy out today but it was warm, like there was going to be a storm later on. I sat down at the water edge just enough that my feet were touching the water when I took off my shoes. I sighed, the water felt really nice. I closed my eyes and let the warmth comfort me.

I must have sat there for a few minutes when I heard someone walking towards me. I didn't bother to look at who it was. I would find out soon enough.

"Why do you hate Jacob?" I heard the familiar voice of Raet. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Has he told you what he is?" I asked her, looking across the lake.

"Well, of course!" she said sounding almost appalled. I looked at her finally. She looked confused and upset at the same time. I'm sure she was confused by the question and upset that I didn't approve.

"Then what is he?" I asked urging her to tell me.

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm not supposed to say anything." she whispered. I hardly caught it but I think the only reason I did was the fact that I was waiting for it.

"A murderer is what he is." I said looking back across the lake.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" she yelled at me, "HE IS NOT A MURDERER!" I just smirked at her answer. _If only you knew. _I thought to myself. I heard her huff and storm off, probably back up to the castle. I closed my eyes again.

Another few minutes went by and then I heard someone else sit down beside me. I sighed. Was I ever going to be alone?

"Hey."

I guess not. I recognized the voice as Amery. "Hey." I said not opening my eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, I could tell there was a small smile in his voice.

"Well, seeing as you already have." I said smiling myself. This Amery person was different.

"So what did you say to that girl to make her storm off like that?" he asked me breaking the silence between us.

I didn't know how much I was supposed to tell him so I just went with the basic, "I told her I didn't like her boyfriend." I said shrugging my shoulder like it was no big deal.

"Well, I guess that would make me mad too." He said chuckling.

"So what position do you play on the Quidditch team?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"Seeker. Are you going to watch the game tonight?" he asked looking over at me. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"I have some homework to catch up on…" I said trailing off. I didn't know if I could handle that right away.

"Oh." He said looking back across the lake.

We sat that for a while just letting the water wash over our feet and watching the sun set, until we heard Edward calling us, but mostly Amery. He was running over to us at human speed, since Amery didn't know.

"You ready Amery?" Edward asked when he reached us. Amery just nodded. Edward looked over at me, "are you going to come and watch?" he asked me. I looked back out towards the lake once more taking in the setting sun. I decided that my homework would just have to wait one more night. I smiled and put my shoes back on. I looked up and saw that there was a hand in front of my face. I looked to see who it belonged to. It was Amery. I guess Edward had already left for the field. I smiled up at Amery, grabbing onto his hand. He lifted me up, smiling himself. He must have thought I weighed more than I did because I ended up crashing into him with 'oomph.' When I looked up at him, his face was really close. I'm pretty sure that if either of us were to move our lips would touch. We stared at each other while I had an internal debate about what I was going to do next. I had only known this person in front of me for only a few hours.

His eyes were smoldering and couldn't figure out why. I chuckled awkwardly pulling myself out of his grip, for he had put his arms around me so I wouldn't fall back down to the ground. I started walking towards the field, thinking _WHOA!_


	12. Chapter 12: What the hell Amery?

**Chapter 12: What the hell Amery?!**

Like I had said I would go to the match and watch. I think the only part I liked out of the whole match was when Jaymes hit the Bludger away from him but Jacob got in the way and Jaymes ended up hitting Jacob in the head, knocking him off the broom. I pretty sure I laughed a little bit. Since they were playing Slytherin it was a big deal to either team to win.

I never did get the rivalry between the two houses. Since Edward's adoptive sister Rosalie was in it I learned not to hate it, since she would find us in between classes and talk or when we were out on the grounds hanging out. She didn't want to come over in the Great Hall because she was a Slytherin most of the Gryffindor's gave her dirty looks. She was really a nice person so I didn't hold it against her that she was in the wrong house. In fact she was sitting next to me during the match. I told her to ignore the stares she was getting from everyone around us because for her she was rooting for her brother.

The game went on for a while since neither of the Seekers could find the Snitch. But after about an hour there was a collective gasp and I looked around only to see the Amery was in a steep dive after the Snitch, with his arm stretched out waiting to get closer so he could grab onto it. Just as he was about to hit the ground his fist closed and he pulled out of the dive with the same fist over his head. The whistle sounded and the Gryffindor's cheered throughout the stands, even Rosalie cheered for us. I knew there was going to be a big celebration in the common room tonight, and boy was I right, because I was sitting on the couch talking with Edward and Amery with everyone else standing around talking to each other. Someone had gone down to the kitchens to get food and drinks and someone found a radio and was playing it over in the corner. Edward and Amery were replaying the match while I just listened to them. Raet hadn't talked to since earlier that day, but I wasn't surprised really. Edward had explained the whole imprinting thing to me. I guess I could understand why she was defending him. I hadn't talked to Yuko or Aacon in a while as well as Madeline and Jaymes. But Madeline was always in the library and I had no need to go in there and Jaymes was normally and Quidditch practice with Edward. I had no idea what Aacon was doing these days.

I looked away from the two guys that were sitting in front of me to look around for my brother. There were so many people in the common room though that I couldn't really see past the first few. I craned my without getting up to see if I could possible see around the people. But unfortunately I couldn't. I sighed and shrunk back down in my seat.

"Who are you looking for?" Edward asked me. I looked up at him. I was surprised I heard him since the voices were so loud and the music was still going.

_My brother,_ I told him with my thoughts because I didn't feel like shouting.

"He just walked out the portrait hole." I sprang up and ran for the portrait hole pushing people out of my way finally making it to the hole. And Edward was right. There walking down the hall was Aacon.

"Aacon!" I yelled as I started to run towards him. He turned around to see who called him and smiled when he saw that I was running towards him. When I finally caught up to him, I stood in front of him and smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me that brother hug that I hadn't had in a while.

"Hey, Jayden, what's up?" he asked letting go of me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"Down to the kitchens to get some more drinks. Where are you going?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Can't a sister accompany her brother to the kitchen?" I asked feigning hurt. Aacon laughed at this at started walking towards the kitchens again.

"I guess." He said putting an arm around my shoulder. "So…how are you doing?" he asked his voice not playfully anymore.

"Fine, I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I just have this feeling that he isn't gone. That he is still out there somewhere." I told him. I knew I could tell him anything without him thinking I was crazy, or so I thought.

"But Jayden…" he started.

"Yeah I know." I said cutting him off, "he is gone. But I still have the feeling that he is still out there. Somewhere."

-

We came back to the common room with a couple of jugs of pumpkin juice and some other drinks that people said that they liked. I found out from my brother that he and Yuko were getting along great. He asked me again and I told him that Edward and I became friends and I told him that I met Amery earlier that day. Aacon told me that he had seen Amery around campus and that he seemed like a good guy. He also told me that he liked to goof off most of the time. I didn't care. Our whole group loved to goof off! Maybe he would be a good addition to our group. I smiled to myself. I could definitely see him with all of us.

I went and found Edward and Amery still sitting on the couch were I had left them. Amery had his back to me and I could see Edward laughing at him. When Edward was able to calm down and open his eyes he saw me with my confused expression. Amery must have seen Edward look up at me because the next thing I knew I was on the ground laughing. The sight in front of me was hysterical. Amery had found someone's robe and shoved it up his nose masking almost his whole face. The only parts you could see were the top of his head and his nose which had the robe in.

Once I was able to gain control of my breathing, I got up off of the floor and looked back at Amery. He still had the robe in his nose but this time I was expecting it.

"Why-do you have-a-robe in your nose?!" I asked, trying to stop laughing so I could talk.

"My nose started to bleed." He told me shrugging. I busted out laughing again. This time I was able to stay standing up. I could vaguely tell that he was smiling under the robe. "You think that is funny, then you should hear my other little adventures!" he said. And that is what I did for the rest of the night I heard of his random adventures here and back at his house. He sounds almost like me and the rest of the group.

-

I went to bed that night thinking of how Amery's adventures were almost like ours in many ways. I think since he lived in the Wizarding world he didn't have to worry about what some people thought was normal. He was around all of the odd things his whole life, like dragons and mermaids and everything else that came with this opposite world.

Whereas the rest of us had to go back to the normal world and be bored out of our minds because it was always raining or there just wasn't anything to do.

Oh yea, Amery would be a great new addition!

-

Edward and Amery were sitting across from me at the table eating breakfast. Aacon was sitting next to me with Yuko on his other side. I noticed that Raet and Jacob were sitting further down the table away from us.

"Hey guys!" I heard someone say as they sat down. I looked up to see who it was and saw Harry and Ron sit down with Hermione sitting near me.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Hey Jayden. Have you heard? There is a new student?" she asked. I looked at her shocked. How many more new students could there be?! I looked over at Edward and Amery. Amery looked about as shocked as I did and Edward was looking at me worried. I wonder if this is what he has been keeping from me all along.

"What's their name?" I asked Hermione not looking away from Edward. He was looking worried.

"Phoenix I think." She told me. I sighed in relief. It wasn't Caidan. I didn't have anything to worry about.


	13. Chapter 13: Oddness

**Chapter 13: Life just got confusing!**

Well that was relief! The new kid wasn't Caidan. It was Phoenix. Nothing near Caidan. I sighed again and went back to my breakfast. I didn't know why Edward came down to the meals seeing as he never did eat. He would always pass it off when someone asked by saying he wasn't hungry or he came down before and already ate. Ha! But I knew the truth! While we were sleeping in our beds the Cullen's would leave and go hunting. Edward told me that when there were thunderstorms they would play baseball. I told him I wanted to see it the next time there was a storm, and he told me that I could. But I would just have to wait until then.

"From what I heard Dr. Cullen just adopted him." Hermione continued. This got my attention. Why would a family of vampires adopt a human? I looked at Edward again, _is he a vampire? _I asked him. I saw him nod slightly. So I didn't have to worry about him sucking my blood after all. That was a relief.

"Well Edward. Looks like you have a new brother." Amery said clapping Edward on the back. Edward just gave a small smile to Amery. "So when do we get to meet this brother?" Amery asked looking around like he was going to see him somewhere.

"I don't think you are going to see him for a few more days. I know he came today to make sure he was still able to attend." Edward said looking at Amery and smiling slightly. I looked around the Great hall as well but I wasn't looking for Phoenix. I was looking for the rest of the Cullen family. I noticed the Jasper was missing and that Emmett was nowhere to be seen either. I looked up and down our table again. Raet and Jacob were still sitting further down the table where I first saw them but I saw that Jacob was looking towards us, or more correctly at me. I glared at him and went back to my looking where everyone was. Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah were all sitting by Jacob and Raet talking amongst them. My last stop on my search was the head table where all the teachers sat. I knew that some never made an appearance, while others were regular faces. I knew Carlisle and Esme were seen from time to time up there, but today they weren't. They were probably helping out the newest of them.

"You okay Jayden? You look like you are deep in thought." I heard some ask me bring me back to the table. I looked around at who it could've been and saw that Amery was looking at me. I busted out laughing with the rest of the table. Amery had found a couple of extra spoons and shoved the tips of them up his nose making them stick out. It was quite a sight. Everyone around me couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

Although I did wonder how he got them to stay up there without them getting stuck. My wondering came to a halt when he tried to take them out but couldn't. I started laughing again. The look of his face was priceless! His eyes were wide with shock that they actually did get stuck. I think that made everyone else laugh even harder than what they all ready were.

Edward was able to recover first, "Carlisle should be back by now. You might want to go see him." he said still chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah because that is just what I want to do all day: walk around with spoons in my nose." Amery said laughing slightly. I was seriously starting to wonder if Amery had something wrong where it made him stick random things up his nose. Edward shook his head but I couldn't tell if it was to answer me or not. I just ignored it and figured I would ask Amery when I saw him next.

Amery ran out of the Great Hall with every head turning to stare at him. He earned a few chuckles as he went by. I shook my head. He definitely was a character.

-

Normally the teachers did let up on homework at the end of the week but it seemed like most of them did. It was already lunch and I only had to do one paper for the weekend.

I saw sitting outside next to the lake with Edward, Jaymes, Madeline and Amery, who didn't have to stay in the hospital wing for too long from his stunt this morning. Edward told me that Carlisle got a good kick out of it after Amery left the wing. Everyone was watching as Amery went up to the lakes edge and took off one of his shoes. I didn't know why it was just one shoe and not both but I think not even Amery knew. He stepped into the water rolling up his pant legs until they were almost up to his knees and that is how far he walked into the water, up to his knees.

I had no idea what was going to happen next.

He jumped a little bit, screamed like something I have never heard before and then dove into the water.

Everyone around me gasped. I looked over at Edward who was laughing. I gave him a confused look.

"A mermaid touched his foot and I guess he wants to go after it." Edward informed us still chuckling.

"Well let's hope he doesn't put it in his nose!" I said starting to laugh. I looked back out at the water and saw that he came up for air. I saw him raise his arms out of the water a little bit and then something started to come towards us. Instinctively I flinched away from the incoming object but I didn't have to worry about it. I landed right on the shore in front of us. I saw that it was his other shoe. The water made it flip over and I saw that there was a note in it. I took it out and unfolded it. SMS?

"What is SMS?" I asked out loud showing everyone the note that Amery had thrown us. Most of them just shrugged but Edward just laughed harder. Everyone turned to stare at him until he was able to tell what it meant.

"Save My Soul." He said laughing still. I'm pretty sure no one knew what the heck he was talking about. "It's an ongoing joke with me and him."

All I was able to was nod. I knew there was something wrong with Amery but now I was starting to think there was also something wrong with Edward other than the fact that he could read minds and was a vampire.

I looked back out at the water again and saw that Amery had come back up from under the water's surface and was swimming back towards us.

Once he reached the water's edge we all walked towards him with confused looks on our faces.

"Whoa!" Amery said as he came on the land.

"WHAT THE HELL, AMERY!?" Madeline yelled at him.

"Something touched my foot so I went in after it to see what it was and GUESS WHAT?!" he told us getting excited by the end of it. No one said anything so he continued, "IT WAS A MERMAID!" he sounded like a little kid that just found money under his pillow from the tooth fairy. I started to laugh with Edward, and soon everyone else joined in, even Amery himself.

-

Well clearly I got too happy about not having any homework for the weekend too soon. My last two classes, which were Divination and the vampire 101 class, both had essay to be done. The Vampire essay was sounded pretty simple I would just ask Edward or a member of his family about whatever it was over. Divination was about seeing the future and since I knew Alice could I would just ask and see if she could give me some pointers on it, which only left my essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which happened to be the smallest I have had to do for that class yet.

And that's what I was working on in the Great Hall with Edward and Yuko when there was a collective gasp all around us. All three of us looked up at one another and then looked around to see what was going on. I noticed that everyone was staring at the entrance to the Great Hall.

There, standing next to Alice and Emmett, was who I assumed to be Phoenix. Only it wasn't Phoenix.

There was no way! It had been quite a few months since that happened! There was no way!

I started to hyperventilate. I knew it! I knew it! I knew that feeling was real; even if my brother did think I was crazy!

There standing in the entrance was the most beautiful person that I had ever seen, next to the rest of the Cullen's. He had black hair that was spiked up all over the place. It reminded me of Edward's hair. He was still the same height. He didn't have his bright blue eyes anymore he had the golden ones of the Cullen's. He looked almost the same except for the few changes, like the pale skin, that I bet was cold, and he had scars that were on his face and on his arms from what I could see, since he wasn't in the robes yet.

"Caidan?" I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14: start of break

**I would like to thank chocoluvr for reveiwing all of the chapters! thank you! it means alot! :D**

**Chapter 14: start of break!**

Ever since that night I haven't seen Phoenix around campus. I mean I knew it was fairly large seeing as it was a castle and all but I figured I would see him in my classes. But I had no such luck. And seeing as it was finals before our Christmas break I didn't have much time to go and look around from him. I had asked Edward about it, but he just shrugged it off and told me that he was busy as well.

I thought it wasn't fair. They had kept him from me for close to 3 months and now I couldn't even see him! I so didn't understand the justice in that!

I mean come on! I was his lifelong friend and girlfriend for crying out loud and they were either keeping me from him or him from me.

Life was soo not fair.

-

I was sitting in the train compartment with Edward, Yuko, Aacon, Madeline, Jaymes, and Amery. We were all on our way back to Kings Cross station so we could all get flights back to the states. I had talked to my mother and she had arranged that the Cullen's stay in a hotel near the house until their parents could meet up with them. I guess Carlisle was looking for a house in the States and there just so happened to be a house for sale that would fit all of them out in the woods along the highway. Amery was going to stay in our guest bedroom since his parents were off on some business meeting and wouldn't be home for Christmas.

I didn't know what Raet and Jacob were going to do for the holidays but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be talking too much to her like I had for the last 3 months. I noticed while we were at Hogwarts that Jacob and Phoenix were talking an awful lot. I didn't understand that one bit but I didn't say anything since I had no control over the whole thing. I didn't even have control over when I could see him! I knew he would be staying with the Cullen's seeing as he was a part of their family now.

As I sat there and thought about the whole situation, the door to the compartment slid open. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. I would figure it out soon enough and like I thought, I did.

"We should be arriving soon." I recognized the voice as Alice's. The door shut again and then everyone was talking to each other again. I sighed. This vacation I might actually want to go back to school early!

-

After getting off the train and heading to the airport to catch our flight on time I decided that I was going to just sleep. I was sitting next to Edward on the flight seeing as Yuko was with Aacon and so on, not needing to get in to detail about it again.

"Are you excited to go back home?" Edward asked me sometime during the flight after I woke up. He was reading some book that he brought with him from school. I was kinda excited to go back home. My mother had told me dad was going to home from the road for the holidays. Aacon and I hadn't seen him before we left so it was going to be great. Dad was always the funny one, and loved to make fun out of any situation.

I smiled. "Yeah. I am." I said looking out the plane window.

This vacation was going to be a good one no matter what.

-

My mother, Carlisle and Esme, Yuko's parents and Raet's parents were all waiting for us when we landed. I was surprised to see Edward's parents there but didn't question it. I looked over at him and smiled. I could tell he was surprised just as much.

My mother pulled me and mother into a bone crushing hug. I could tell she was happy that we were back. I chuckled. Once she finally let go of us we looked around at everyone else.

"Well, since we are all here. I have some good news to tell my kids." Carlisle spoke up breaking the silence between everyone. Edward had a small smile on his face and slice was almost jumping up and down with glee. It figures; they already knew what the news was. They rest of us waited for him to go on. "Esme and I have found a house in the little town of Forks." He said smiling at his family. Esme has a smile on her face as well. Alice squealed and jumped up and down even more, clapping. Emmett had a huge smile on his face. Jasper looked a little uncomfortable. Rose kinda looked indifferent. "Phoenix" was staring at me. I didn't know why but he was. I shrugged it off and went back to listening to Carlisle.

"Since we have a new member of our family we had to move into a new house and we found one in forks that has plenty of rooms for everyone and some to spare." Carlisle informed the rest of us.

_Fork's wasn't going to boring anymore! _I thought smiling to myself.

-

Dad came home a few days after us just before the big snow storm that everyone was waiting for. Turns out it was bigger than what everyone was thinking. I'm pretty sure we got about 2 inches of snow every hours, and it stuck to the ground immediately!

I had called everyone to see if they wanted to head out and sled after about 3 hours of it snowing. Since everyone lived in town except the Cullen's they all agreed. When I called the Cullen place to find out if they want to come as well Alice picked up.

"OF COURSE WE WILL GO! But I don't think Carlisle, Esme and Rose are going to come. But the rest of us will!" Alice said in a rush before I even said 'hello'.

"Hi Alice." I finally said, smiling.

"Hi Jayden! so you want us to meet over at your house?" Alice asked.

"Can you get out of your driveway?" I asked remembering that their new house was back in the forest hidden by many trees down a long winding path.

"Don't worry about the snow. We will get there." She assured me.

"Ok. Then yeah meet us here at my house. I know a great spot to go." I said smiling again. it was a neighborhood favorite to go sledding down.

There was a slight pause. "Oh! That is a nice place." She said laughing. I knew she had seen something from the future.

"See you in a bit." I said hanging up. I turned around and found Aacon, walking down the stairs pulling on his hat, with Yuko behind him, pulling on gloves. Amery was already standing next to door fully dressed and ready for whatever. We had asked dad if he wanted to go with us but he declined and said that he needed to catch up on sleep and he wanted to spend time with mom.

"Ready?" I asked pulling on my own hat. Both of them nodded. I opened the door and the snow swirled around me. We all headed out into the blowing snow. It wasn't too bad but it was still cold on our faces. It took us a good twenty minutes to get to a spot that was only ten minutes away. But I think that was because we snow had us confused. When we finally made I could see that Alice, Edward, Phoenix, Jasper and Emmett were all there. I didn't see Raet or Jacob, but I wasn't expecting them to come, seeing as Jacob and the rest of the Cullen's didn't along and the recent riff with Raet and me, I didn't expect to see her either.

"Great! You all made it!" I said, smiling. I looked like everyone had a sled as well. Even better. "Well let's go!" I said and took off down the large hill that led to a park at the bottom of it, laughing the whole way.

By the time that I that I turned around and looked back up at the top of the large hill there were more laughs coming. I saw that Alice and Jasper were sharing a sled, looking like they were having the time of their lives. I heard a scream so I looked around and saw that Yuko was coming down the hill backwards with Aacon laughing at the top.

Someone had brought a snowboard and Edward went down on it looking uncomfortable and awkward. I knew vampires were supposed to be coordinated but Edward just didn't on that thing. It made me laugh.

When he finally made it down to the bottom I was rolling in the snow laughing at him. I heard someone approach and I knew it was him but I just couldn't help myself. It was just so hilarious! I was able to catch my breath eventually and look up at the person who was standing over me. And I was right; it was Edward.

"Hi!" I said up to him. He was just standing there looking down at me like I was crazy, that famous crooked smile on his face.

"Something funny to you?" he asked me. I just lay there in the snow. I nodded a mile playing on my lips. "And what would be funny?" he asked crouching down so he could be closer. I was only able to shake my head, still trying not to laugh again. Edward sighed and stood up offering me his hand so he could pull me up from the ground. I took hold of it, kind of afraid that he might try something. I took hold of his and he pulled me up with rather a lot of force. I slammed into his chest with an 'oomph'. When I looked up I was mere centimeters away from his face. He had the same crooked smile on his face. I could smell his sweet breath on my face. I forgot everything around me. All I could think about was Edward. "What were you laughing at again?" he whispered to me.

"Umm…" I tried to talk but I just couldn't concentrate for some reason. Edward chuckled making his breath go across my face. Before I knew what I was doing I closed the space between him and I. And first he didn't respond but after getting over that I felt him smile underneath my lips. All I could feel was Edward and nothing else. Not the cold from the snow or wind that was blowing around us.

I broke away with a nervous laugh. Edward had a funny look on his face as well. I couldn't tell if he was happy or if he was concerned. I had no idea why I just did that. Technically I was still with Caidan now that he was alive again, but he haven't spoken to each other since that morning I saw him in the Great Hall.

"I will be right back I have to go back to my house." I said to Edward and started walking up the hill. I had no intension of going back to the house I just needed to clear my head and put it back on straight.

_Oh god, what have I done now!_


	15. Chapter 15: Frustration

**Chapter 15: Frustration**

**Phoenix POV**

I haven't seen Jayden since that damn wolf attacked me. Edward had told me that she missed me greatly and that she knew I wasn't completely dead yet. I was getting anxious. I wanted to see her and I wanted to see her now. But there was no way for me to do that seeing as I was a newborn and I was craving blood non-stop. Carlisle helped me see his views and helped me become part of his family after he changed me, living off of animal blood rather than that of a human.

After my transformation I asked Carlisle why he changed me rather than just let me die and he told me that Edward considered Jayden a sister and he didn't want to see her in pain. It made sense. Edward kept me updated on Jayden when I asked him about her. He knew she was suffering now that she knew about Jacob and his mate, Raet. Jayden still blamed Jacob for this, even thought it was my fault that he attacked after me saying something stupid.

-

It was a week after I was changed and the ache in the back of my throat for human blood was still there but I always drank the animals. I was out walking in the woods finding something to do in my spare time since I wasn't allowed in the castle just yet. I came to a clearing. It was perfectly round and there were wild flowers scattered about the ground **(the meadow if you will).** The place was glowing with the full moon over head. It was the greatest place I had ever seen in my life. I told myself that I would have to bring Jayden here when she knew I was alive so to speak.

I made my way over to the middle of the meadow just to sit and think. I sat there for so long. The moon was going down and the faint signs of the sun were coming. I didn't care. It wasn't like anyone knew where I was.

The birds started to call to the morning each singing their own song. I watched as the many creatures passed by me in the forest. I noticed they were all heading a certain way, or away from something. Just as this thought accord to me I heard the snap of a twig behind me. with my new reflexes I was able to jump up, spin around to see who the new person was and make it to the opposite side of the meadow within a few seconds. I waited for the new comer to appear. They didn't smell like the rest of the family I was a part of now. It smelled of wet socks and some other rank smell. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Finally after a few more seconds the person stepped out of the forest and showed themselves to me.

"Jacob?" I asked relaxing my stance. I know I should be attacking him right about now for doing what he did to me, but for some reason he didn't seem like he wanted to fight me. I watched as he walked towards me. He was in the school uniform so he probably just got up for the day.

"Caidan?" he asked startled that I was there. "What are you doing here?" ahh so he didn't know that I became a vampire after all.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"You're supposed to be-but how is it-no way!" he asked finally looking over the rest of me. He knew I was a vampire. "Does Jayden…?" he started to ask trailing off. I shook my head, looking down at the ground watching the sunlight fill the meadow. "I'm sorry, to the both of you. For causing her so much pain in the loss of you. And now to you, for this new life that you have to go through." I looked up at him. It was his turn to look at the ground.

"Jayden won't be in pain for much longer." I told him. I wasn't going to tell him that being a vampire was ok just yet. Yeah it had its advantages but there are some things that I will certainly miss. Jacob looked up at me confused. "I will be a new student in a few more weeks' time. She won't see me once I enroll at first but then eventually she will see me and she will know." I said smiling looking up at the morning sky full of pinks and purples and blues.

-

I walked up to the castle with Emmett and Alice. Emmett came so he could hold me down if I needed to and Alice was there so we could see if anything was going to happen. Since I left all of my robes in the dorms they brought me regular clothes. Thankfully today was overcast. They told me what would happen if the sun were out.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in the Entrance Hall. It was around lunch for the humans. There was already a faint burning in my throat from all of the humans in the other room but it didn't bother me as much anymore. I was looking forward to one thing and one thing only. I didn't even know if she would be down here when I looked in. I figured I would just have to wait and see.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked me, breaking me free from my thoughts. I nodded towards him. Carlisle just nodded to Emmett and Alice and left with Esme up the stairs. I took a deep unnecessary breath and started to walk towards the Great Hall and all of the voices there. Once the three of us reached the door there was a collective gasp throughout the hall and almost ever head turned towards us or me seeing as they all knew who Emmett and Alice were. I didn't care about anything else but finding Jayden in the sea of black. I craned my head but I couldn't see her. What good was the vampire vision if I couldn't find what I was looking for? I was about to give up in my search and look later when I heard it. It was only a whisper and I was sure that none of the humans could hear it but I did.

"Caidan?"

From that one whisper I was able to find her. She was sitting with Edward and Yuko at the Gryffindor table. I didn't hold back. I ran to her table at vampire speed and stood right behind her. Edward gave me a disapproving glare. I didn't care. The most important being in my whole existence was sitting right in front of me.

"Jayden?" I asked in a regular voice so she could hear me. I saw that she froze. I didn't know if she was just going to ignore me or not. I waited a few more seconds and saw that she started to turn around slowly. I didn't understand why she was going slowly but I told myself that I would wait for her.

When she was finally turned towards me I saw that she had her eyes closed. She confused me like none other. But it was ok. I would make her look at me eventually. I put my hand to her cheek. She sighed and leaned into my hand. She opened her eyes but since I wasn't at eye level all she could see was my stomach. She slowly looked up at me and traced my face with her eyes. She didn't look into my eyes until last. I was confused by her and ashamed that she has to see me like this. I sat down next to her and we looked into each other's eyes for who knows how long until Edward cleared his throat. I looked around with Jayden and saw that everyone had cleared out and it was only the three of us still here.

"Phoenix, Carlisle would like to have a word with you." Edward told me. I nodded and headed towards Carlisle and Emmett standing in the doorway. I was just glad that I could see her once again.

-

The Cullen's had kept me busy knowing that if I slipped it would cause a mess of trouble for us. I was always with one of them at any point in time. it was alright at times when I wanted to drink from the person sitting next to me but other times I just wanted o break away and go find Jayden. I hadn't seen her since the night I came back and I certainly thought it was unfair but necessary. But I mean come! I was her lifelong friend and boyfriend! I had a right to see her!

But I had to endure it.

-

I finished out the rest of the term so we could go home for the holidays. We were on the Hogwarts express on our way to the States. Alice told us that Carlisle was finding a house there somewhere where it was rainy a lot of the time. She told us that he was thinking of Forks, Washington where I used to live. I thought that would be cool to live back there, but then I remembered that it was that fun there.

I knew Edward was sitting with Jayden and this guy from Quidditch, Amery. He was quit a character.

"We should be arriving soon." Alice said standing up and leaving the compartment. That was a relief. I never did like trains.

-

We caught our flight just in time. Since I couldn't sleep during the long flight I decided that I would just read one of the books from school. Emmett was telling jokes to Alice and Rose in the row across from us. Since I was by the window I could see that setting sun over the UK. It was another place I would like to actually stay and visit sometime.

I sighed wishing the plane ride was almost over so I could see Jayden again.

-

Finally after god knows how many hours we landed. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us, along with Jayden's mom, Yuko's parents and Raet's parents. I knew my mom wouldn't have come since I was dead but I didn't know how the other parents would take it, so I hid in the back of the group angling myself so I could see Jayden still.

"Well, since we are all here. I have some good news to tell my kids." Carlisle spoke up breaking the silence between everyone. Edward had a small smile on his face and Alice was almost jumping up and down with glee. It figures; they already knew what the news was. They rest of us waited for him to go on. "Esme and I have found a house in the little town of Forks." He said smiling at us. Esme has a smile on her face as well. Alice squealed and jumped up and down even more, clapping. Emmett had a huge smile on his face. Jasper looked a little uncomfortable. Rose kinda looked indifferent. I looked over at Jayden and saw that she had a smile on her face. She caught me looking but I wasn't embarrassed about it. She looked away with a confused look on her face. I know I haven't talked to her since I last saw her but I told myself that I was going to change that over this vacation.

-

We were all moving into our respected rooms when the phone in the house started to ring. Alice being able to see when it was going to ring was the first to pick it up. Jayden wanted to see if we wanted to go sledding. I knew it was her favorite thing to do in the winter. Alice being able to see our answers answered for us. I rolled my eyes at her. I guess that means I have to go.

I chuckled when Jayden asked if we could get out of our driveway. All we had to do was run. We weren't going to use the cars. Silly girl.

Once Alice hung up the phone telling Jayden that we would be there in a few minutes, she came running up the stairs into my room.

"Do you want to go?" she asked me sitting on the couch I had in there.

"Well seeing as you kinda already said we would all go then yes." I said putting something in my closet. I heard her giggle behind me. "I won't have a problem will I?" I asked from the closet.

"Nope. The snow tends to carry the scent away." she called back. "You know I am going to have to take you to get some clothes over break." She said joining me in the walk-in. It was true I only had about 3 outfits from after the transformation. I sighed. From what I had heard Alice was unstoppable when it came to clothing for the family.

"Ok, this weekend or something." I said walking out of the closet and downstairs. Edward was waiting with Amery and Jasper.

"Let's go then!" Alice said opening the door and taking off into the forest. We ran for what felt like ten minutes to the spot that Alice saw us at. I remembered this hill so well. All of us would come here every year and sled or snowboard. It was the tallest hill in town.

A few minutes after we arrived Jayden and the rest showed up. Everyone had sleds so we wouldn't have to share unless we wanted to.

"Great! You all made it!" Jayden called over the snow. "Let's go then!" she said and flew down the hill. She was always one to break the ice on something. I stood back and admired that she got everyone together. I noticed that she did the same thing at the bottom of the hill. She matched as Aacon pushed Yuko down the hill backwards and Alice and Jasper on the sled. It was all pretty great to watch. But nothing was better than watching Edward try and snowboard. Even if he was a vampire he had the hardest time staying up on the board.

At the bottom of the hill Jayden was laughing her head off. It was great to hear it again. She eventually fell to the ground because she was laughing so hard. I watched as Edward went over to her and looked down at her.

With the sensitive hearing that I have I was able to hear the whole conversation between the two of them. (**srry I don't feel like redoing it again here.) **Edward reached out his hand to help her up. She looked scared to grab hold but eventually she did. When he lifted her up he did it with too much force and she knocked into him with and 'oomph'. The next thing I see is my girlfriend making out with my brother. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

_I'm gunna kill him. _I thought to myself. Jayden broke away and walked up the hill towards us. She said she had to go back to her house for something. I decided that I would follow her and ask her what was going on.


	16. Chapter 16: break ups and togetherness

**Chapter 16: break ups and togetherness**

**Jayden POV**

Why did I just do that? Caidan is back, you still have a boyfriend. You can't just go around and start kissing people! What is wrong with you Jayden?! Yeah Edward, and Caidan looked the same right now but I have known Caidan longer than Edward! But Caidan had been avoiding me as of late. I didn't know if he was still interested in me or not. Did he find someone else? Someone like Rosalie? Someone from his kind?

I was glad I left there so I could put my head on straight. Since I was walking slowly and not really paying attention where I was going I ended up on the other end of town when I heard someone following me. The snow crunching under their feet sounded creepy. I didn't know if I want to turn around and find out who it was or just make it back to my house somehow. Or I could pull out my phone and text Edward and he would find me in a flash. Those would be the smart choices to choose. But me being me, choose the stupid one. I stopped and turned around to face me follower ready for a fight, only to be shocked again.

"Phoenix?" I asked, confused. He was walking towards me still until he was right in front of me. I wasn't afraid, I was just thoroughly confused. _Why is he here?_ I thought to myself. And then I remembered…he was with us sledding. To say that I forgot about him would be a good statement. I couldn't believe that I forgot about my freaking boyfriend coming and sledding with us! I started to hyperventilate, remembering that he was a vampire now.

"Ph-Phoenix?" I asked stuttering a little bit. He was just staring at me searching for something in my eyes. I could tell he was angry but I didn't know if it was at me or at Edward.

"Why?" he finally whispered, giving up on his search and looking to the side where there was another park with kids playing.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you do what you just did?" He asked sighing.

"Kissing Edward, you mean?" I asked trying to figure out if that was what he was talking about, and if not then I just dug myself a hole. He just nodded still looking at the park with the kids. I looked down at me feet. I didn't know how to answer. Edward and I had become really close when he Caidan left me. So for me to kiss him I guess wasn't unexpected. But still Edward had Bella. Well, ok so not really, but I just knew they would be together soon.

I could feel his gaze on me now. "You left me." I said quietly. I didn't know if he heard me from the wind but I guess he did.

"But I am here now." He said putting a finger under my chin so I would look at him.

"Barely." I said.

"They didn't know how I would react." He told me. "They wanted to make sure I could handle it first. Well I can handle it now." he whispered leaning in and softly kissing me, making sure he could control himself.

When we broke apart he had a smile on his face. "It's good to be back." He said wrapping his arms around me. "Want to go back?" he asked me.

I just shook my head not wanting to leave his arms. I felt his body shake from laughter. "Let's go back to my house." I said looking up at him. He smiled down at me and nodded.

-

We were sitting on the couch in the living room. I was drinking hot chocolate trying to warm up and Caidan was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders. We were just talking. Caidan was catching up on the things he missed while he was being changed. He had heard that Raet and Jacob were a thing now because of the imprinting thing. I didn't really care about them. I was still pissed at Jacob. He made me and Caidan go through pain. For me it was emotionally and for Caidan it was physically.

"So what was it like?" I asked quietly, after a long pause. "The changing." I said when he looked at me funny. His expression softened. I he looked away like he was remembering but his face showed pain.

"It took about three days from what I was told. The last thing I remember was being jumped at by Jacob who had turned into a wolf and nothing. I remember during the change it felt like I was on fire. There was nothing I could do to stop it. It was unbearable. The next thing I know I can see everything really well and hear all the voices up at the castle. Carlisle was there to explain everything to me about what happened and what I became. He told me that I didn't have to be a monster. He told me about his family's lifestyle and I choose to follow it hoping that I would get to see you someday without hurting you." He told me looking back at me, brushing his hand across his cheek.

-

To say that I was happy again would be an understatement. I was ecstatic! I had my boyfriend again. I had friends who stuck with me through the tough part. Some say that things get worse before they get better. Well I can definitely attest to that. I was at the greatest part of my life right now. Sitting next to my boyfriend with the friends I made scattered throughout the living room.

It was new years eve and we were all hanging out at the Cullen's since they had a big enough living room for all of us and Alice wanted to throw a party for the holiday. And when Alice wants a party she will have one. And she will go all out for it too. There where decoration on almost every surface. The dining room table was full of bowls of different snack for us along with drink and random decorations for the year to come. Music was playing softly so we wouldn't have to shout over each other in order to be heard.

I looked around the room. Edward had gotten a surprise the other day just after Christmas. Bella's parents were going on a vacation and she didn't have anywhere to go for the rest of the holiday, so she called me. Edward had no idea she was here until we all arrived at his house for a movie night Alice was throwing. He was completely happy. I'm pretty sure when the two of them went into the kitchen to get something he asked her out. And I only say that because they came back out holding hands and smiling a lot. It was really quite cute. So now Edward was sitting with Bella on his lap in the only recliner that they had. Aacon was sitting in front of them on the floor with Yuko in between his legs trying not to fall asleep. Emmett and Rosalie were on the love seat. Alice and Jasper were sitting on one end of the couch and "Phoenix" and I sitting at the other end. On the other couch that they had in their living room were, Carlisle and esme together on one end, on the other end were Raet and Jacob and on the floor in front of them were Seth, Quil and Embry. Jaymes and Leah were sitting together on the floor as well. Seeing as all of Jacob's friends were werewolves they were bound to imprint sooner or later and Leah just so happened to imprint recently, on Jaymes.

The whole story behind the Jacob thing was kinda simple. Caidan had Jacob come up to me and basically tell me he was sorry for causing me so much pain. Caidan, I guess, liked this new life of his. I thought he was crazy when he told me this but accepted it non-the-less. So once Jacob and I were done talking Caidan made me go and talk to Raet. She told me she knew about it after it happened. She felt really bad about the whole thing and wished it would have all gone back and never happened. I was just glad everything was cleared between the three of us. It was kinda starting to get boring.

THUMP!

Take that back, Amery was here. I looked back to where he was supposed to be only to see him on the floor wrestling with Emmett. I knew Emmett had to hold back seeing as Amery was a human.

"What are they arguing about?" I asked Caidan who was laughing along with everyone else.

"Which video game is better, but I have no idea how it became a wrestling match." He said chuckling. I looked back over at Emmett and Amery and saw that Emmett had him pinned in the weirdest position I have ever seen. He had an arm behind his head, the other was nowhere to be seen, and his legs were just at odd angles seeing as Emmett was pinning them down with his. I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else.

"Less than a minute!" Alice said from her spot on the couch. Emmett got up from the floor and went and sat down next to Rosalie again. Amery ran out of the room just as Alice started to count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Alice screamed along with everyone else. Each and every person at that moment but Quil, Embry and Seth turned to their significant other to ring in the New Year with a kiss.

It was the greatest night so far!

-

**Yuko POV**

My eyes shot open and I jumped slightly when I felt something hold me tighter around my waist. Was I being raped!? NO! Call the ambulance! The Police! HELP!!! Oh. _Oh_. It was just Aacon I twisted around in his arms and looked at his shut eyes, he was still sleeping. I smiled mentally and physically, he looked so peaceful just laying there, like nothing in his world could go wrong.

As I looked at his shut eyes, thinking about breakfast, what was I going to have? My parents were sleeping and I had no idea how to cook what-so-ever. An idea then came to mind, toast! Of course! Everyone loves toast at exactly the number 4 heat! I was so excited that I was going to make him toast that I kissed his nose and when he didn't do anything I attacked his lips with mine.

He jumped and I smiled, he seemed like he was trying to stay awake. Aww he was tired. Well not for long because I was going to make him hot fresh number 4 heat toast! He has never tasted better toast in his life!

"COME ON AACON! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" I yelled at him and he seemed really confused.

"Don't have all day to do what?" he asked me, trying to stay awake.

"EAT THE MOST AMAZING TOAST YOU'VE EVER EATEN IN YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He looked at me like I could possibly be high on a drug. I smiled at him and he sighed and started to sit up. I jumped off of the couch and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing the loaf of bread out of the bread box and ripping the bag opening. Grabbing a whole two slices of bread and throwing it in the toaster.

He walked in my kitchen and walked over to the toaster as I popped it down. I pulled him towards the table, making him sit. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at me and I was just staring at the toaster, waiting for it to pop up the toast.

When it popped up I freaked out and ran to the toaster, grabbing the warmed up toast and putting it on a plate and putting it in front of him. Smiling the largest toothy-est smile I could manage.

"What... the crap?" Aacon said staring at the toast. My eyebrows knitted together and looked down at his toast I had made him, "its toast."

"No. That is bread." he said poking it.

"What do you mean that is bread? That. Is. Toast."

"Fine, warmed up bread." He said looking down at the toast like it was some devil. Then again it couldn't be a devil because it wasn't hot enough, well in his eyes. "No. It's toast." I said firmly and he sighed and just stood up walking over to the toaster and reaching for the dialing turny toast-warming thingy.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled all dramatically, running over to him and tackling him from the side. He looked up at me as I was laying on top of him like I was some alien that had just ripped all of his hair out for sending us to the third nebula instead of the sixth (even though Aliens do get mad when you do that!).

"Don't touch that dialing turny toast-warming thingy!" I commanded and he looked very confused.

"I was just going to cook the bread---"

"It. Is. Toast!" I exaggerated every word and he sighed and rolled me off of him, standing up and walking over the toaster again he started to turn the dial of the toaster to 5...6...7...8...9...10!!!!!!!!

No! I was supposed to make him toast and he had no right to change the power of my toaster! It was MINE!

"Aacon, you have no right to use my toaster," before he could put it in I took the toast from his hand and slapped him across the face with it.

"What the hell was that for?!" He growled at me and took the other piece of toast and slapped me with it. I bunched up my nose and slapped him with the piece of toast I had still only it was falling apart.

He didn't do anything and threw his hands in the air, dropping the toast and stomping away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!?!?" I demanded and he looked back and yelled back at me, "THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER! YOU ARE THE MOST IRRITATING PERSON ON THIS PLANET AND I DON'T WANT TO SHARE ANYMORE OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL THAT'S FIND WITH ME AND TAKE THE DAMN TOASTER!" I ripped the toaster out of the wall and threw it at the back of his head. He glared back and rubbed his head, it was bleeding but it was too bad to care.

"GO TO HELL!" we both yelled at the same time and he slammed the door and left me all alone in my toaster-less kitchen.

-

**Aacon POV**

What the hell had gotten into her?! I knew she had been acting weird but this was the icing on the cake of weirdness. I mean my god! That was definitely not toast! That was warm bread! And I the whole argument was pointless! TOAST?! Geez. But now I was left carrying a toaster home. God I must look like a real idiot.

I made it back to my house and walked in the front door still holding the damn toaster that we fought over. _Damn toaster_, I thought to myself. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen. I set the toaster down on the counter and looked up. My sister was looking at me like I was a weirdo.

I grinned sheepishly at her. "Hey." I said, taking off my coat and setting it on the chair.

"What. The. Hell?" she asked. I could tell she was confused. I walked over to the sink, grab some paper towels and got them wet to put on the cut on my head. I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said cleaning the cut.

"Try me." I heard her say. I turned around and looked at her. She had her arms folded across her chest. I sighed.

"You're gunna laugh." I said, smiling a bit myself. She gave me that look that says 'keep-going'. "We got into an argument about toast." I said waiting for her reaction. As soon as I said that her face went blank, like she was registering what I just said. I waited for a few more seconds and just as I was about to go upstairs my sister finally came back down to earth and started cracking up laughing. I smiled at her.

"Toast?" she asked looking up at me, with tears in hers eyes from laughing so hard. I just nodded and she started to laugh again. I decided to leave her in her hysterics in the kitchen and walked into the living room.

After a few minutes of watching TV, Jayden decided to come and join me.

"So are you guys still together?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "She has been getting on my nerves lately anyway. She was trying to tell me something about aliens and weird shit like that. I think it was for the best." I said shrugging my shoulders.

And it was for the best. I mean come on first it was aliens and now it was toast! I glad there was no more of it.

-

**Yuko POV**

I was walking around the park. Lonely as lonely gets, I don't get the meaning of life. Well, its people at least, I mean couldn't he see that the toast I made for him was perfectly good? That is was probably going to be the best piece of toast in the whole world for him. But no, he wanted to be an ass about it all and make me all depressed for no good reason.

Sighing, I sat down on the nearest bench and took out the piece of toast I had beaten him with. I was kinda proud that I could beat him up with a piece of toast and a toaster, but at the same time I would probably hold this toast until the end of time, why? Because I slapped someone with it that's why and there was nothing in this world that made me happier.

I nibbled the side of the toast, well it was cold now but it was probably warm as... toast before! He couldn't tell me nor convince me that the toast I had made for him was actually warmed up bread. I had put it in the toaster and he had seen me do it! And I trusted that toaster with my life; it would probably save my life someday if I wouldn't have thrown it at his head.

Once I had finished half of the toast I had made for my ex, I realized that there was a guy sitting next to me with a loaf of bread on his lap and smile on his face.

I looked over at him and smiled slightly, not taking into account that this guy could be some weirdo that could rape me or mug me. Not that I had anything on me and like I was actually pretty enough to rape. But then again then are very weird people out in this world.

"Hi!" I said carefully, not really caring if my voice made snow fall off a tree branch that was hanging over our heads; making the snow land on my hoodie.

He looked over at me and yelled, "HI!!! MY NAME IS AMERY!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?"he yelled and I smiled at him.

He seemed nice, "MY NAME IS YUKO!!!!!!!!!!!"I yelled and then I realized that I recognized him.

"Hey Yuko, how are you?" he said in a calm voice that made me almost want to tell him, almost.

"Why does it matter to you? Huh? HUH!?"I asked playfully and he laughed.

"Fine, I'll go first then. I'm doing okay."he said and I smiled widely, "Fine, fine if you really really wanna know... I'm doing okay I guess. My ex-boyfriend and I fought over if this;"** --** I took the half eaten toast out of my pocket -- "is toast or just warmed up bread."

"That's kind of a silly thing to fight over. I would think you guys would break up by something more complicated than that." he smiled warily at me. I was taken by surprise when he said that, did he expect me to break up with my ex? Or did he just want me to break up with my ex? Whichever the case... I was surprised.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked in a challenging tone and he sighed, "I... Just kinda... had an itty-bitty incy-wincy crush on you... but I was so sure that you would always be with Aacon. And that you would never like me like that."

"Who said I did like you like that before? I don't see a tape recorder in your pants! It's not like just because at the moment I'm single that I have to find a new guy! It's not like I'm a beautiful female at the zoo that can find a mate that quickly!"

He sighed and nodded and then a Persian cat ran past us and we stared after it, both of us going at the same time, running after the cat. I didn't know I could run this fast but I could and god damn it I was proud. Amery picked up his steps and was running a little faster than me.

He then tripped over a pebble and landed in a giant snowman, his butt sticking out. I looked behind me and started pointing and laughing at him. I then tripped over the cat and slid across the frozen pavement and hit my head straight in a tree. Shit.

I was covered in snow, I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to get out and if the Aliens were going to come and attack me and then eat my mind by using a straw and slowly sucking it out and feeding it to their leader whom would kill me after my mind was gone from my body and then they would cut me open and eat my liver.

I then felt something pulling at the loop of my pants. When I was on my feet again I was nose-to-nose with Amery.

"Sorry for…touching you like that but I had to get you out before you got frost-bite or some shit like that." he said and I smiled at him and breathed, both of our mouths slightly open, "Thanks. That's really sweet of you." I said and he blushed slightly and nodded.

"I'm here for you. And really sorry about the whole no-boyfriend thing and you being alone, and you know, that crap."he said and I smiled and hugged him around the waist, snuggling my head in his shoulder.

"I'm not boyfriend less anymore." I said and looked up at him and he stepped back from me in shock.

In the process in doing so he slipped on the icy sidewalk and landed on his butt, he tried to stand up and I took his hand to help him but he ended up slipping again and this time pulled me on top of him and our foreheads hit together as well as our lips.

My eyes flew open and I was staring into his wide-eyes and we broke away too slowly, "Amery, I'm---" I don't get to finish when he lips silence mine and I let him kiss me. Because in truth, he is better for me then Aacon, I'm not saying anything was wrong with him. But it seemed like our…biology? Chemistry?...One of those terms mixed better, like it was right for us to be together.

So here we were, on the slippery sidewalk, me on top of him in a very awkward position and we were making out.

Just like I always dreamed of.


	17. Chapter 17: Trouble

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT! All credit goes to SM and Summit Entertainment for the movie**

**Chapter 17: Trouble**

Jayden POV

The end of break came and went and we all found ourselves back at Hogwarts. It was a nice break. Somehow Yuko and hooked up with Amery. She tried telling me the story but I just couldn't understand her because she was so ecstatic. The only that I did get out of the conversation was something about aliens and that her and Amery were together. In a way they belonged together. They were both odd in their own way. They were perfect!

And like I had said Edward and Bella were together now and I was back with Caidan/Phoenix (depending on whom you are around.)

We were all sitting in the Great Hall talking over lunch on the day we got back. There still weren't many people here; they were most likely to come back tomorrow or the next day seeing as it is the weekend. We were all in our own conversations until there was a loud booming laughing from one end of the table. We all looked and found that Jacob was laughing at Seth and some other girl; who were both staring at each other like Jacob and Raet did when they first met. That could only mean one thing: Seth imprinted. I smiled. _At least he found someone finally. _I knew that the whole imprinting thing was a big deal in the werewolf world. They had to find the perfect match that could carry down the werewolf gene. It all seemed odd to me but that's ok, I didn't need to understand. Seth was the last to imprint and everyone was happy about it. Now he didn't have to be left out on anything.

"Hey Jayden." I was brought back to the group I was sitting with by someone calling my name. I looked around and saw that Edward was looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"There will be a thunderstorm tonight." He said. Some of the other in the group didn't know what he was talking about like, Aacon, Yuko, and Amery.

_So I can watch tonight?_ I asked not wanting to draw suspicion. I saw Edward nod, so I nodded in response to both. I had a smile on my face. I liked thunderstorms.

-

The rest of the day went by really fast. We had a snowball fight out on the grounds and we all were able to walk around on the top of the lake because the ice was so thick. We all just did your own thing. It was nice. Just to be back and not have to worry about anything for a few more days.

It was night out and we were all sitting by the fire place getting warm after our hide-and-seek snowball fight. It was quite different; let me tell you, but still fun. Yuko was falling asleep in Amery's arms mumbling something about vampires or something. Amery himself had fallen asleep with his head against the back of the couch. Raet and Jacob were in the same position, falling asleep in each other's embrace. Bella was sitting with her head on Edward's shoulder trying not to fall asleep.

Finally after the last person had pasted out, Edward and Caidan stood up cradling me in his arms and Edward cradling Bella.

"Ready?" he asked me. I just nodded. We walked out of the portrait hole and then we ended up in the Entrance Hall. _That was fast. _I said blinking again. Edward chuckled next to me. The rest of the Cullen family was waiting for us by the doors.

"Well then, is this all of us?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, let's go then." He said and walked out onto the grounds and then took off in vampire speed. Caidan did the same thing and the next thing I knew we were in a large field somewhere in the forest. There was a lot of snow on the ground but I don't think that mattered for the Cullen's. I looked around the field as Caidan set me on my feet behind what I was guessing to be the home plate. Edward did the same thing with Bella. I could see the other bases but they seemed too far out just like the pitcher's mound.

"Why are they so far away?" I asked out of curiosity to no one in particular.

"A normal ball field is not much of a challenge for us." Emmett said swinging one of the bats around getting warmed up. I nodded, that made sense with the inhuman speed.

"Jayden, you will be helping me make sure it stays fair, same with you Bella." Esme said pulling me and Bella behind the home plate again.

"She thinks we cheat." Jasper said, laughing, walking by to the outfield.

"I know you cheat." Esme said to him. I smiled. I could just see a huge fight over about something that happened.

"That actually did happen once." Edward said bringing me back to the reality. I looked over at him shocked. He just laughed and walked out to the outfield as well.

Caidan smiled at me, "good luck." I told him as he started walk back towards to outfield as well. So I looked like the teams were as such: Edward, Jasper, Caidan, and Alice. And on the other were Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie.

I saw that Alice looked at the sky and then looked back down, "its time." she called out. Emmett snickered behind me. There was a loud bang of thunder above. And the game began.

Emmett stepped up to the base to get ready to swing. I didn't even see Alice throw the ball but there was a ball in Esme's hand. "Strike." She said. I was shocked! When had the ball left her hand?! I looked over at Bella and she had the same expression on her face as I did. This time I made sure I paid attention to Alice. I barely saw her move but Emmett swung and there was a loud crash when the ball met the bat and at the same time there was a loud crash of thunder above.

"Now I see why you need the storm." I said to esme. She just smiled at me.

The game continued on for a few more minutes when all of the sudden Alice stopped. Jasper was the first at her side. Esme picked me up and took me to the center of the field where everyone else was. Edward had Bella within seconds as well.

"I didn't think they would come. But they heard us playing and they want to see if they can join." I heard Alice say in a rush. I didn't understand anything that she was saying. Who was coming? Why is it such a big deal? Caidan was at my side in a minute.

"I am sorry I brought you here and put you in danger." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"We have to get you out of here." he said grabbing my arm and starting to pull me back towards the forest. I saw that Edward was talking to Bella as well.

"It's too late." I heard Carlisle say behind us. Caidan froze next to me, still holding my arm. I was getting worried. I had no idea what was going on and Caidan was not explaining anything.

"I'm so sorry, Jayden." he whispered and turned back around with me. The rest of the Cullen family was loosely standing around us just talking with each other. Edward came over with and looked at me. _What's going on?_ I asked him. I knew Caidan wouldn't tell but Edward just might.

"There are visitors coming." He told me after glancing at Caidan. I didn't understand. Why are they freaking out if they are just visiting? "Remember when I told you about us?" he asked me, after Caidan growled at him. I was only able to nod to respond to him. "Remember when I said we are different from our kind?" I did remember it. But it was so long ago that I couldn't pull it out of my brain right away. I stood there staring at him trying to remember the day that he told all of this. And then I did. It came back to me and I gasped. Edward just nodded. I felt Caidan put his arm around me.

"They're here." Jasper said coming over to stand in front of us facing the opposite way towards the forest. I turned but didn't see anything with my weak human vision. Caidan was still standing next to me. He kept whispering that he was sorry for bringing me hear and that this was a bad idea. I just stood there not knowing what to do. After waiting a few more minutes of watching the same spot as the Cullen's, three people emerged from the forest. At first it was a blonde haired guy but he stopped at the edge and let the other guy with long dreadlocks walk ahead of him. The last person to come out of the forest was a woman with bright red hair. The way she walked reminded me of something feline. They were all walking towards us obviously. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was clinging to his arm for dear life. _Poor girl. She is scared to death._ Edward looked up at me with anger and fear in his eyes. I looked back to the people that were now standing in front of us.

"Hello, I am Laurent." The one in the front said, "This is James," he said waving to the guy on his left, "and this is Victoria."

"Hello," Carlisle said stepping forward, "my name is Carlisle, this is my wife esme and the rest of our family, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, and Caidan and Jayden." he said introducing all of us in pairs.

"Would care if there were a few more players?" Laurent asked, picking up the ball at his feet and throwing it up lightly. Carlisle looked around at the rest of us, "just one game?"

"Sure why not." Carlisle said smiling, "Some of us were just leaving so you can take their places. You'll pitch first." He said throwing a ball to Laurent, but Victoria caught the ball before he could.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She said, smiling deviously.

"Oh I think we can handle that." Jasper said in his accent.

"Oh yeah." Emmett chimed in.

Everyone started to take their positions when I light wind swept through the field blowing mine and Bella's hair. Before I knew what was happening I was next to Bella and Edward and Caidan and the rest of the family were crouched down in front of us protecting us from James and Victoria.

"You brought a snack." James said looking at the two of us.

"They are with us." Carlisle said standing up.

"But a human…?" Victoria asked looking back and forth from Bella and me.

"They are with us." Carlisle said again, but this time with more authority.

"I can see that the game is over. We will just be leaving now." Laurent said starting to walk backwards. Victoria reluctantly started to follow, taking James's arm and pulling him with her.

"Go. Take them away from here." Carlisle said throwing a set of keys to Edward. He grabbed Bella and put her on his back, Caidan did the same thing and we started to run. I had no idea where we were going but I knew I would find out soon enough. And I did. When we stopped we were in Hogsmeade.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We are getting both of you out of here." Caidan said wrapping his arm around my waist. Edward was walking ahead of us holding Bella's hand. He seemed impatient.

"What is he looking for?" I asked Caidan.

"Carlisle's Mercedes." Edward answered for him. "We have to get to the airport." He said walking down a path that I knew lead out of Hogsmeade. He stopped just as we got to the trees and turned around to Bella and me. "We have to go somewhere where they won't find either of you but we have to act fast." He said putting Bella on his back again. Caidan did the same thing and the next thing I knew we were off.

-

I must have fallen asleep on the plane because the next thing I know I am waking up in a dark room with something next to me. I couldn't remember getting here in the first place. I searched my brain for how I could have gotten here and then I remembered there were two sadistic vampires after Bella and I. Wow I didn't think I would ever get into this much trouble before. _What have I gotten myself into now?!_

I sat up and looked around letting my eyes adjust to the non-existent light in the room.

"I thought you were never going to wake up." I heard someone say next to me. It made me jump a little only because I forgot something was next to me.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked the voice. I still couldn't place it.

"Quite a few hours, actually. Bella has been up and already freaked out over the whole situation, so now Edward and I are just waiting for you to wake and start screaming." He said flipping on the bedside lamp. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face. I chuckled. Bella did seem kind of like the person to start screaming at the situation.

"I'm not going to scream, but I am going to ask you where we are, though." I said looking around for a window only to find that the curtains were pulled shut.

"Texas." He said like it was nothing. I looked over at him.

"But you two can't go out!" I said, startled.

"Don't worry. We aren't planning on going anywhere just yet." He said, and I just nodded, thinking about what I had gotten myself into. I had a vampire chasing me and I had a vampire for a boyfriend. My life was messed up. I shook my head lightly thinking about these things.

"Are you hungry? There is food in the living room." Caidan said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"There is a living room?" I asked. I looked around and saw that this was just a room with a bed in it and two doors. One I'm guessing leads to the living room and the other to the bathroom. I wonder how big of a room we are in.

"Well, yeah, we are in a suite." My eyes bugged. I had never been in a suite. He chuckled at my expression and held out his hand while he stood up for me to grab on. I did and he pulled me off the bed and towards the door. And sure enough there was a living room right in front of me. Amazing! Edward was holding a vacant looking Bella in his lap on the couch in front of the TV and the other couch was next to it. A coffee table set in the center had a range of breakfast items on it. My guess was that Bella didn't eat that much seeing as most off it looked fairly new.

Edward looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I'm sure it was bugging him that he couldn't read Bella's mind at all (Caidan had told me that). She looked like she was in her own little word staring at the TV in front of her. I sighed and sat down in front of the TV to eat a little bit.

Once I was done picking at certain things to eat I sat next to Caidan.

"So what do we do now?" I asked out loud looking from Caidan to Edward.

"We wait for the call." Edward said looking at me.

"Who is going to call?"

"Carlisle." Caidan had responded before Edward.

"Will it be good news or bad news?"

"Either way, he will call." Caidan said. I just nodded not knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

**Yea so if you didnt noticed i used parts from the book/movie....i didnt really know how to make a conflict and i thought it wold be cool to bring in the 3 main bad guys from the series so i did, just adding in another twist. **

**so review and tell me what you think. tell me if it sucked and that i should stop or tell me if it was great and that i should keep going lol **

**DONT FORGET NOW! :D REVIEW PLZ!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


End file.
